Puppet Wielding Alchemist
by David Archangel
Summary: Son of kushina and sasori, created by orochimaru after stealing the baby making ingredients, used as a weapon, only to be made a test subject for an ancient ritual, now naruto is ready to take on the world be it with his puppets or his science, gender bent characters
1. Chapter 1

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

Naruto Uzumaki the unknown child of kushina and sasori, switched with the child of minato during the sealing and retaken by orochimaru afterwards.

Kept by orchimaru as a soldier after finding out he was incapable of performing justu, it was his luck that he was capable of chakra manipulation allowing him to use the chakra scalpel and other such skills.

Thanks to his father's, sasori, genes he has impeccable chakra control and thanks to his stepfather, minato, he has large chakra reserves.

Orochimaru though impressed by the results given so far, has become bored with naruto's progress so instructing his most skilled shinobi he showed them a ritual of a long forgotten time.

So taking naruto in the night and laying him into a circle they began channeling mass amounts of chakra into the circle as it began to light up.

**Gate**

Naruto stood before a massive gate and watched as it tried to open but the massive chains held together by a padlock kept it shut.

Naruto remembering his leassons on the use of chakra strings began using them to reach inside the lock and configure its insides until a loud click resounded in the area.

The doors slid open and several arms reached out to grab naruto but stopped a bit away from him.

"So this is the one who reopens the gate… interesting, so much power for one so young. Tell me child do you know who I am" asked a figure stepping out of the gate

"No, I am only here for the power of the ancients" said naruto with dead eyes

"How much of this power are you seeking child" asked truth

"All of it, that is why I am here to claim all the power of the ancients" said naruto staring at truth

"That is a tall order, are you willing to pay the price" asked truth

"What price" asked naruto

"Why everything in this world is held together by the laws of equivalent exchange, so what are you willing to give in exchange for such power" asked truth still grinning

"If this is for equivalent exchange then how much do you think your freedom is worth" asked naruto

"Everything, even my position as truth" said truth

"Then I will take it, as that is what I have done you must pay something of equal value, that is equivalent exchange" said naruto before the truth began laughing

"Funny how me and my brother locked this gate but then when we die we became the new truth and gate, that is fine by me take the knowledge, and the power but destroy this gate so no other shall wield it" said the figure.

A nod was his response before naruto was pulled inside and kept inside for what felt like months but it was only moments, millions of memories and all kinds of lost knowledge flowed into his mind and he passed out.

**Orochimaru's base**

Naruto awoke and his eyes that were once dead and emotionless were now filled with a calculative look that few could claim to have.

Hearing a noise naruto turned to see orochimaru coming towards him clapping his hands.

"Nicely done naruto-kun, now what did you learn" asked orochimaru

"That I can be free, that I don't have to listen to you, and finally that I have paid you back in full" said naruto before he clapped his hands and an explosion blasted through the base and naruto took off through the halls heading to his puppet storage the wooden ones anyways, he wouldn't be able to get his organic ones, as orochimaru kept them on him always in case of this situation.

Naruto made it to his puppets only to see three that were there and his scroll that had some parts in it with his tools.

Grabbing them and sealing them he took off transmuting through the walls of the base and making his way to freedom.

He was almost there until he was encountered by a few of orochimaru's sound ninja.

Using his chakra strings he held them in place while he ran by and after passing them he snapped his fingers and watched a line of fire struck the shinobi before they could give chase.

Naruto transmuted through the last wall before closing it up and transmuted a long series of tunnels that started creating a maze and then he escaped but wound up in a nice little place called the mizu no kuni rebellion faction grave yard.

Smirking at his luck he dug up some of the corpses and repaired them using bio alchemy he would later turn them into his puppets but he had to get to konoha where his mother was, he had no doubt in his mind that she would accept him. After all he was her son so she would love him.

With these thoughts he began using his base knowledge of alchemy and the technology of ancient times to transmute a rough looking vehicle and activated before he was blown up by some scouting crew for the rebellion side.

He laid there watching as his insides healed themselves and went back to normal before he got up and turned a narrowed eye to the one who attacked him.

"What the hell is your problem you asshole, you coulda killed me" yelled naruto looking at his assailant with a twitching eyebrow.

"A shame I didn't, now why are you here" asked the assailant

"I was escaping orochimaru but you attacked me and now I got to get running before he catches me" said naruto about to turn and run but found his path blocked by his assailant

"Your not going anywhere until you tell me what that strange thing was" said the assailant forming hansigns.

"Sorry but I got to go" so without further ado naruto snapped his fingers creating a sulfuric gas that was almost nontoxic and ran.

Naruto took off and used a rapid transmutation to form a two wheeled vehicle that he knew as a motorcycle and with that he was off leaving a pissed off shinobi behind cursing about blonde bastards and their weird powers.

Naruto meanwhile was riding as fast as he could to konoha he really wanted to meet his mother.

He kept going until the motorcycle ran out of fuel before deconstructing it back to its base elements and continuing on foot.

It took him several days to get there but when he did he couldn't have been happier.

Stepping up to the gate he was met by the eternal gate guards.

"Who are you and what is your business in konoha" asked kotetsu

"I am naruto uzumaki and I am here to meet my mother" said naruto with excitement written all over his face.

Kotetsu looked skeptical but let him in after having a anbu tail him and take him to the hokage's office.

It didn't take long until naruto was there and now he was nervous taking a breath he entered.

**Hokage Office**

Naruto stepped in only to see a blonde man doing his paper work.

"What the hell, I thought we were going to see my mother" said naruto giving a pointed glare to the anbu who put his hands up defensively

"Who might you be" asked minato in a kind voice

"I am naruto uzumaki" said naruto getting wide eyes from minato

"I take it you are here to see kushina or join the village" said minato with a smile

"I am here to see kushina and maybe join the village" said naruto with excitement in his eyes

"Alright hold on and let me send for her" said minato

Minato signaled for an anbu to find kushina and bring her to his office.

"So tell me why do you want to meet kushina, and what shinobi arts do you know" asked minato

"She is my mom, and I am a puppeteer like my father" said naruto with the brightest smile he had ever shown

Minato for his part merely frowned at naruto's claim.

He was about to refute the claim but kushina entered and naruto instantly went one hundred percent giving a million giga watt smile.

"You Mina-kun" said kushina

"Yes, this boy here claims that you are his mother, but he doesn't seem to realize it is not possible" said minato getting a glare from naruto

"Hey you can kiss my grits you blonde headed milk toothed sissy, dattebayo" said naruto blushing at his verbal tick

Now minato was a bit doubtful of his earlier question because that was just too similar to kushina.

"Would you like to do a dna test" said minato

"Yes please, so mom what is your favorite branch of shinobi arts" said naruto grinning brightly at kushina who was just staring at naruto like he was a stranger.

"I only have one child" said kushina

"So I don't have a brother or sister" said naruto a little depressedly

"No, I have a child but you are not her" said kushina

"Yes I am, do the test and it will prove it and then you will have to accept it" said naruto

"Fine but don't get your hopes up" said kushina

It was a few minutes before tsunade came in and began running blood diagnostics and the conclusion made her widen her eyes.

"Well congratulations, it's a boy" said tsunade staring at kushina

Kushina for her part was shocked.

"That's not possible, minato is the only one I have ever done that with, he cant be my child" said kushina refusing to believe the test.

Now naruto for his part never lost his smile but you could see the light die in his eyes as his smile grew smaller and faker.

"I am your son, orohimaru made me specifically because you were the previous jinchuriki then used the dna from sasori-tou san to give perfect chakra control but this had a side effect of removing my use of jutsu but I can still manipulate chakra into a versatile and deadly weapon" said naruto now without his previous smile and bitterness in his eyes.

Everyone stared before minato spoke up.

"Why didn't you just say that before" asked minato while kushina still looked skeptical and a little nervous.

"Because I thought she would just accept it and be as happy as me" said naruto now sporting a cold calculative look that was in all honesty intimidating.

"Well if you would like you could still come and live with us and even become a shinobi if you like, I would be happy to have a son, biological or not" said minato

"No, I will be fine but I will visit and learn fuinjutsu, I would like to at least make my ancestors proud by learning their art and advancing it, I don't want to be a shinobi I would rather perfect my arts and chakra manipulation and my science. Now if you will excuse me I have to go and find a nice little clearing in the woods to begin construction of my house" said naruto walking out and slamming the door very hard.

"You know kushina when I was a kid growing up, I always wished I had parents or at least knew where they were, but I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to meet your parent just to learn they didn't want you" said minato

Now tsunade looked guilty.

"Minato, you do have parents and I know who they are and where they are" said tsunade looking at the ground.

Now minato looked shocked and hopeful.

"Who are they" asked minato

"Well you father is jaraiya" said tsunade getting a shocked look from minato

"And my mother" asked minato

"Your looking at her" said tsunade before she saw a flash and was embraced.

"Its better late than never, thank you for telling me but why did you leave me" asked minato

"I couldn't raise a kid and jaraiya bless his heart wasn't here enough to look after you that was why when you graduated he took you on as his apprentice, he wanted to make up for lost time but he couldn't manage the courage to tell you after everything you went through" said tsunade as she embraced minato and cried.

That lasted awhile before kushina left.

**With naruto**

Naruto had found his clearing and used alchemy to make a simple shack that opened into an underground training area and workshop.

This is where naruto spend most of his time ignoring all offers and guests for two months.

**Two months Later**

Naruto had begun growing low on ideas for his puppets and nothing was coming to mind whenever he tried to think of new ways to improve his puppets.

He sat at his desk looking at his design sheet holding a pencil but nothing was coming to him, at least until he remembered that he hadn't gone to get lesson's on fuinjutsu.

So standing up and popping his back he began moving towards the hokage's office.

It was on his way there that he actually ran into minato and began a conversation with him.

"Hey naruto, how are you doing I thought you left the village because I hadn't seen you in so long" said minato with a smile

"Actually I was looking for you, I was hoping to learn some more advanced fuinjutsu" said naruto

Minato for his part smiled but then frowned remembering his current situation.

"I am kind of busy looking for a gift for my daughter at the moment she just graduated from the academy but I can't find the perfect gift" said minato

Naruto grit his teeth at hearing about his half-sister, but began thinking of a way to just get his lessons over with.

"What if I helped, tell me what she likes and what kind of gift your looking for" said naruto

"Well she likes kenjutsu but I can't find a sword that is good enough" said minato

Naruto stared for a second before he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground and created a sword that was quite heavy but also very dense, it was slightly blue in color and had mini designs going along the blade.

"Now in return just give me the scrolls I need to perfect my fuinjutsu" said naruto

"Yeah but come with me to give it to her" said minato flashing naruto to his home where there was a party starting.

Minato guided naruto around showing the layout of his house until it was time to give his daughter her presents.

Everyone had given her a present except minato and naruto, minato stepped forward and gave her the sword which she absolutely adored but then turned an expecting look to naruto

When he did nothing she gained an irritated look.

"Well" she said impatiently

"Well what" said naruto starting grow annoyed

"Where is my gift" she demanded

"Why would I give you a gift, I don't even know let alone give two fucks about your graduation" said naruto quite plainly getting gasps from everyone

"Then why are you here" she asked angrily

"For my end of the deal" naruto said turning to minato

"Oh right almost forgot, here you go naruto. This should get you up to master level in no time" said minato handing over a large scroll

"Thanks minato- oji" said naruto feeling that minato had earned the suffix.

As he was going to leave though he ducked under a wild fist, acting on his instincts he connected chakra strings to his opponent to keep them from moving it only took one now but you could never be too careful.

Looking at who attacked he wasn't that surprised to see the girl glaring at him.

"Now why would you do that, I could have killed you" said naruto

The girl just glared at naruto.

"Where do you think your going with uzumaki clan secrets" demanded the girl

"Kiss my gritz bitch I am an Uzumaki or is my red ass hair not enough proof for that, and do you think he would've given theses to me otherwise. How did you graduate without common sense, that is almost mandatory when becoming a shinobi" said naruto looking at her like she was just an annoyance

"Release me, I am mito Uzumaki and jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox I refuse to be treated like this" said mito glaring

"First of all why would I let you go just because of your name, and second I'm the jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox" naruto said and to prove it he channeled the foxes chakra gaining a look of shock from minato and mito along with the other guests.

"Why do you have the fox" asked minato

"Orochimaru switched me your spoiled little brat here and thank god he took me back or else I would've been like her" said naruto getting an angry growl from mito

"Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do" said naruto releasing mito and about to start walking when he had to doge the sword he made.

"Now are you trying to kill little ol'me" said naruto

His response was another swing of the katana but this time he caught it and deconstructed it.

"I make you such a great sword and you make me do this, a shame it had so much potential" said naruto as he dodge another attack from mito.

Mito then began channeling chakra into her palm and charged at naruto using a rasengan, he dodged it then using his new technique the chakra sword he snipped the tendons at the back of her knees causing her to fall to the ground.

"Now she needs to be healed before lasting damage is done, now this time for real good bye" it was unfortunate he was then bound by chakra chains.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my child you little monster" said kushina in a deadly tone

Now naruto for his part hid the hurt he felt before he felt rage, so using his alchemy he disassembled her chains and struck her with a super powered fist that sent her flying.

"Now you have both just attacked a civilian" said naruto gaining looks of shock from all present except minato who just nodded grimly

"Naruto, I am sorry for their actions but I beg you not to press charges" said minato

"Keep them away from me then and start sliding me missions and it is a done deal, but don't expect me to ever plan on saving their lives, and I have decided that maybe accepting her name was a mistake but I will keep it just so I can get the rest of the uzumaki techniques which I will be asking for now" said naruto with minato nodding along in resignation

After acquiring the techniques naruto merely left without saying a word and kushina watched with gritted teeth, and a painful feeling in her chest when she heard him say that he regrets taking her name.

Naruto stayed away for a long time after that only seen when he was asking minato for tips or a new style to fight with.

Naruto had long since gone as far as he could with his puppetry for the time being his alchemy and other sciences were now down pact and he even recreated some of the weapons from back then.

It wasn't until minato sent for naruto and seeing as how naruto actually liked minato he answered the summons.

**Hokage Office**

Arriving in the office naruto was met with a distraught minato and a worried looking kushina.

"Whats wrong minato- oji" asked naruto

"Naruto I know that you said to never expect you to save her life but I can't afford to send anyone else, I need you to go and back up mito and her team against zabuza momochi and his accomplice, please do this for me naruto" said minato with desperation in his voice

"All you had to do was ask, after all me and you it may not be blood but we are family" said naruto getting a shocked look from minato

Naruto jumped out of the window and went to the gates and began his trip to nami no kuni.

**Nami no kuni**

Naurto arrived at the house to see kakashi in bed and one member wounded and the final two were sitting at the table on edge.

"Pathetic" naruto spat off at seeing the last two genin

Turning to look at him naruto could see it was sasuki uchiha and saia shimura.

Naruto walked forward and gave a chakra pill to kakshi which got him up and walking again then he walked towards mito and used his chakra strings to jump start her healing which didn't take long to do as she was soon wide awake and staring at naruto healing her.

Sasuki and Saia seeing this felt inferior watching his actions, within ten minutes he had put the team back at full capacity.

What he did next shocked all of them as he tossed mito off the couch then claimed it as his own and went to sleep.

Mito felt her eye start twitching.

Kakashi started eye smiling and called his genin to train them.

Naruto woke up a couple hours later upon smelling food and saw all the genin sitting at the table eating.

Naruto ignored it though and unsealed a table before unsealing some wood and transmuting it into the shape he wanted but then began manually putting compartments into it and continued to do the same until he was working on the head, by this point they had all finished eating and were now watching him work.

Naruto didn't care though as he finished the head and began installing tools and painting seals onto the puppet before he began adding the final features and adding his signature which was an extremely complicated alchemical circle.

Then he began connecting the pieces until he had was a particularly average looking puppet but when the chakra string connected to the puppet it changed and became fairly demonic in appearance which made the viewers jump at the sudden change.

"How did you do that" asked inari fully impressed.

"None of your business" said naruto walking outside to test his puppet.

The konoha ninja were a little bit surprised at the cold shoulder but followed none the less.

"Why are you all following me, kakashi you need to be training these genin not trying to watch me, as for you girls start training" said naruto

Now kakashi and his team seemed affronted by the statement thus felt the need to put him in his place.

"How about a little wager then, you will spar with each of my genin, if you win we will let you be, if we win you have to show us a trick" said kakashi

"Very well, but for secrecy sake, sharingan seal" said naruto sealing the copying abilities of the sharingan

"Now you wont be copying me" said naruto as he took a stance after sealing his puppet.

"Now why aren't you going to use a puppet" asked kakashi

"Not needed and this will show you how far below me they really are" said naruto as he stayed in his stance.

Sasuki stepped forward so she could fight first and show this peasant the power of an uchiha.

Sasuki charged forward only to be met with a chop to the neck.

"Next" said naruto as he tossed sasuki to the side.

Next saia walked forward and began drawing as fast as she could until she froze.

She tried moving but couldn't she went wide eyed as she watched naruto walk closer to her.

"You know now that I can get a good look at you, you're kinda cute" was all naruto said before he knocked her out as well.

Mito stepped forward and unsheathed her sword and charged in with a stab at his chest.

Naruto dodged then disarmed her while connecting chakra strings to the blade.

Mito ignored the loss of her weapon and began using taijutsu where she found she was terribly outmatched when a fist knocked her to the ground and before she could get back up she found her own blade to her throat.

"I win" said naruto before he turned around began walking away only to be met with a sword going through his chest.

This shocked kakashi to the core, as he watched his sensei's daughter ignore his sensei's biggest rule.

Sasuki now awake was wide eyed and angry that mito killed him.

Saia meanwhile was staring in disbelief.

Mito herself was smiling at her victory over naruto or so she thought.

"Interesting I am immortal" said naruto as he walked until the sword was out of his body.

He turned around shortly after and gave mito a look that would haunt her for several nights.

Naruto then walked to mito and used bio alchemy to make his muscles incredibly dense, he pulled his fist back and smashed mito over the head and watched her leave and crater in the ground.

"Damn stupid girl bloodying up one of my only good shirts because she is a sore loser." Naruto said as he began walking to the house.

"Wait aren't you going to help her" asked kakashi

"Why would I, she just attempted my murder. She can rot in hell for all I care" said naruto never turning to look back at the frantic team.

A few days later naruto was laying on the couch sleeping when he felt something wake him and nestle close to him opening one eye he was mildly amused to see it was saia but then he felt something was off literally.

"Where are your clothes" asked naruto with some pink dusting his cheeks.

"I read in a book a girlfriend will often do this to attract her chosen one" said saia

"But your not my girlfriend" said naruto stil blushing slightly

"In the books I read once the boy had said the same thing you told me he claimed the girl as his woman" said saia

"What books are you reading" asked a very confused naruto

"Icha Icha" said saia

Now naruto was sure she was reading the wrong books but then again who was he to correct her.

"Oh that explains everything" said naruto as he turned his back to her and went to sleep

**The next morning**

Naruto was glad that saia had the forethought to go back to her bed before everyone else woke up.

He stared impassively as everyone before him went outside to go to the bridge.

**The bridge **

Naruto stared at the bridge and the mist covering it perfectly aware of what was going on.

(battle just like canon with mito taking naruto's place and saia protecting tazuna)

Just as mito sasuki were about to be pinned with thousands of needles a wall of earth surrounded them in a dome.

"Ara ara, can't have you killing them off like that, minato-oji would be pretty sad with a dead kid and the village would be up in arms over the uchiha. So it is with that I must say that if you want to harm them you will have to go through me" said naruto with an odd sense of determination in his eyes.

Even though naruto said those words, the two girls heard something else entirely, even mito.

Sasuki

"I cant let you hurt the uchiha… because I love her" said Imagination naruto

"I will defend her with my life" said Imagination naruto

Mito

"If you want to harm mito you will have to go through me, even if she tried to kill me. I will defend her with my life" said Imagination naruto

Real world

Naruto charged at haku while unsealing his new puppet and using his alchemy smashed through the mirror holding the hunter nin.

Haku was shot out of the mirror because of his lack of speed in dodging and bounced off the ground.

The earth dome around sasuki and mito broke apart and they saw the ice mirrors were now gone and naruto was now thrashing the masked ninja.

Haku was in a panic he was trying to dodge but it was like he was fighting two opponents at once.

Any whole in naruto's guard was covered by the puppet he was using that would shoot poison or try attaching a string to him, eventually though he was struck with a poison kunai.

"You did pretty well, I would have put you at mid chunin level, a shame you are dead" was the last haku heard before everlasting darkness grasped him.

With haku dead everyone heard the chirping of birds as a lightning covered fist was put though zabuza's chest.

Sealing up haku's body naruto walked over to the dead zabuza's body and sealed the sword and body up.

He was always looking for good materials to make his puppets with.

They then heard clapping and were welcomed with the sight of gato and his goons.

"I am getting tired of this shit, why is this midget even here, come on we just took out his best guy and he expects a few thugs to take us out" naruto was just ranting ignoring the aforementioned midget and was soon over it as he calmed down and a deathly aura that could only be made by a man of science was soon felt on the bridge.

"Yesss, junk puppets, the so called cannon fodder of my puppet forces. I can't wait to make you part of my collection" said naruto with an odd change in his tone of voice

Naruto then unsealed ten puppets, his version of the legendary ten puppets, and each looking as if death himself had created them.

Naruto then twitched his fingers as the ten moved into a circle around the mentioned thugs and clapped their hands and pressed them onto the ground as a giant set of doors was summoned.

"Allow me to show you my power, this is the gate of truth my life force if you will and your souls will now become one with it but don't worry your corpses wont go to waste" said naruto as the gate opened and thousands of black hands surged out of the gate and started ripping souls out of people, and ran in sealing up bodies.

After the sealing up all the bodies kakashi finally saw naruto's eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with naruto's body" asked kakashi

"What are you talking about, I am naruto, just the part he hasn't accepted yet. I am what he will become when he accepts his duties as the guardian of the gate, when he accepts his position as truth. As for now though you may call me truth, naruto is waking up now, tell him that he must defeat me in battle and accept me as a piece of him if he ever wants to reach his full potential, until next time kakashi" said truth naruto

Naruto then collapsed as he started waking up.

"What happened" asked naruto just getting stares

"We will discuss it later" said kakashi

**And done, so what do you think crazy and what about truth naruto is he a good guy bad guy or just neutral. And why haven't we heard from kyuubi. And more who will all for naruto. Find out next time and leave reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

**So read the reviews some are constructive but one from a guest I find quite insulting, he claimed that I have copied someone elses story but I have read almost every single puppet master naruto story on the site, sounds impossible I know but there is actually very few and those are the almost always the exact same thing. So if I have copied this story then send me the name of the story and I will apologize if not then in the words of shikamaru " quit being so troublesome". Now to the other reviewers I will try and fix those mistakes**

The mission in wave had been completed and team seven along with naruto had made it back into the village.

Kakashi had told naruto what his other half had said and naruto for his part had a look of realization on his face.

Naruto went to his shack after the incident in wave but returned to the hokage's office shortly after, now he wasn't sporting his cloak everyone had a good look at him.

He was rather tall for his age standing at five foot seven, his frame was not toned or muscular but you could tell that his body was strong enough to handle most challenges. His hair was naturally red like his parents and laid flat to his head it was long enough to where it covered his forehead and hung down a little in the back and sides, his eyes though seemed different. At first where they were a neutral green they were now turning to a goldish color and hiss pupils were shrunken a little bit. He wore a sleeveless shirt that revealed his arms to the world there were tattoos all over but they were clearly sealing tattoos, each holding a tool or puppet, his face looked like sasori just fuller because of kushina's traits. His pants were baggy and had pockets all over within hands reach, overall he looked pretty normal.

"Now naruto we are here to discuss what happened during the mission on the bridge, who is truth, what is the gate, we need to know this if we are to help you" said minato

"Sorry but I can't tell you that, it is something I will have to deal with on my own, just like when I plan on mastering the kyuubi's chakra, this is something that no one can help me with. Thank you though, now minato- oji I would like my payment now please, I have a lot of work to do and a lot of new idea's and the only progress that waits for a man is his own" said naruto

Minato sighed and decided to play his final card.

"Naruto as hokage of this village I order you to tell me what the gate is" said minato in complete seriousness

"No, I will just leave this village if that is what you would like for disobeying an order from the hokage, I will be cleaning out my workshop and don't worry at the latest I will be gone by the end of the week" said naruto about to leave

"Naruto, you don't have to leave. We just want to know what the gate is, is it a danger to the village, tell me that at the very least" said minato

"No it is not, I still have control of my body and as long as that is the case, the village will be alright" said naruto

Minato nodded before he came to the next order of business.

"Naruto I need a favor from you" said minato

"You still haven't paid me for this favor, but I will listen to it and I might even accept after you pay me for the other one" said naruto

"Fine" said minato tossing naruto a sack of ryo and then calling out genzo and sending him to naruto's house to grow some mokuton trees.

"Now I need you to enter the chunin exams, I know you don't want to be a shinobi and after you finsh the exams you can retire. All I need is for you to enter as a one man team and clean up the competition from other villages, and dominate any opponents you may have in the tournament. The reason for this is to bring in the clients we lost after the kyuubi attack and more, the village needs the extra income to increase our ninja reserves by enlarging the academy and the curriculum change is going to take some money." said Minato

"What is my payment for this, I don't want to be screwed over after all" said naruto

"I know you are very interested in the seven swords of the mist, so I happen to have the forging instructions of those blades, but no one has been able to decipher the code he used to write his forging notes, I will give you the going rate of an A rank mission and I will give you some scrolls on chakra manipulation for master's" said minato

"Add in one more thing and we will have a deal" said naruto

"What is that" asked minato

"I want a custom head band made before the exams begin" said naruto

Minato nodded and then turned to team seven.

"As you have heard the chunnin exams are coming up and we are going to need you all to be at your very best" said minato before dismissing them.

Naruto ran off to his workshop to begin his preparations.

Unsealing the bodies of haku and zabuza naruto began grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

Transmuting some stone into steel he created a suit of armor that was shinobi styled but still strong enough to take the heaviest of damage, then with that one he created a smaller one that was made from a dark metal almost black.

Taking some of his blood he wrote a blood seal and called back the spirits of zabuza and haku.

"What the hell, we are alive" came zabuza's echoing voice from the larger suit.

"Zabuza- sama how" asked the smaller suit

"That would be my doing, I have brought you back and given you near unbreakable bodies, and not only that you are no longer effected by fatal wounds" said naruto

"Why did you bring us back, there must be a reason" said zabuza

"Easy I want you guys to become my summons, it is very fitting seeing as you are pretty mjush puppets without strings. After you agree I will even make to where you can use jutsu again" said naruto

"Lets do it gaki, I will become the most feared shinobi to ever live" said zabuza with amusement his glowing eyes.

Haku followed shortly after, then with both of their agreement he began drawing the necessary seals on their body, a few compulsion seal and some seals to gather nature chakra.

"Gaki did you at least bring my sword" asked zabuza

"I did but I would like for it to stay with your body" said naruto

"Kid, I am gonna let you in on something that no one in the world knew, the kubikiribocho was not suited for me, I was built for a blade that was about half that size, if you look on the seal in my arm and use a bit of my blood you will see my true blade." said zabuza

Naruto did just that and what he saw actually impressed him the blade looked to be a shorter version of a the kubikiribocho.

Naruto sighed and picked up the kubikiribocho and with great effort tossed it to zabuza.

"Now if you don't mind I will begin making your bodies into puppets, you can stay but please try to keep the noise down to a minimum" said naruto as a chakra scalpel formed in his hand.

Naruto with great precision sliced through zabuza's neck and let the blood drain out, then after that he began taking out the organs and other unneeded tissue and body parts.

He took out the muscles and replaced them with many gadgets and gizmo's and coated the bones with metal to make them sturdier, then with great delicacy checked the chakra network, naruto slowly began adding little seals all around the tenketsu in the body and finally after turning zabuza into a puppet that would strike fear into all that battled him.

Then he began on haku, haku was much easier to enhance because of the bloodline but even more difficult to dissect.

Connecting a string to each puppet naruto tested them out and was rather impressed by the natural feel it had when using them.

With a giddy feeling inside naruto used his only jutsu to work on the other puppets that wouold become the bulk of his force.

With them working on the other ones naruto went off to create a new set of wooden puppets and recreate the ten.

He first started with the ten, they were too bulky to be of much use in actual combat but they were his first puppets.

Naruto began by first scrapping all the unneeded bulkiness and the gadgets inside, refining their forms and adding a few of his more advanced tools, naruto tested them out only to be disappointed with them, they didn't even move.

Then he went back over their original blue prints frowned, he now remembered they were bulky because he didn't know how to make them properly and wasted to much space when adding the chakra conductors.

Scrapping all ten puppets in total by turning them back to their base elements naruto began again this time he spent hours upon hours shaping them by hand just as he had when he was a child.

They each sported their features now, with weapons being a natural part or their body in the form of claws or blades at the end of their elbow, they looked very natural except the glass eyes that were wide open and looked like they were filled with insanity, then there was the smiles the wore. The smiles revealed there jagged bladed teeth, now while the upper bodies all looked the same the lower body was a different story.

The lead puppet had the lower body of a human but he was the most evil looking, the second had the lower body of a scorpion in homage to his father, the third he felt would be very natural and had the lower body of a spider, the fourth was half canine with having two legs that held it up with a tail, the fifth was very fox like in memory of his prisoner it had nine tails but human legs, the sixth one was homage to his unlikely mentor orochimaru having the lower half of a snake and kunai that shot out of his sleeve with ninja wire attached, the seventh was in homage to the first hokage having what looked like tree roots as legs, the eighth was in honor of minato having no legs and just speeding around, the ninth was dedicated to his mother with blades sticking out all over its body, the tenth was dedicated to the ten legendary puppets of suna being completely plane except for the facial features.

These puppets were his pride and joy, these were his legacy and would be his gift to his children if he ever had any.

He was brought from his musings by a knock on his door, walking up to his house and sealing the entrance to his workshop he opened the door and was surprised to see it wasn't minato or an anbu.

"What do you want ushiha, I am quite busy" said naruto

"Well I came to see if you were alright and if you wanted to train, after all it has been a few days since the meeting and no one has seen you" said sasuki with a blush

Naruto for his part was shocked it had been a few days, that meant he had missed out on his physical training.

"Yeah lets go and train then" said naruto

"Great, we can head to my compound since it has private training grounds, we won't be interrupted" said sasuki as she grinned mischievously

Naruto followed behind her and couldn't help but notice her hips swaying, he tried to look away but it was like he was being hypnotized,

Shaking his head he snapped out of it but still let his gaze wander down every now and again.

"So naruto-kun, do you have a special someone, someone that you would risk everything for" asked sasuki

"No, I have no one, I don't even have friends, I am just the bastard son of kushina and sasori of the red sands" said naruto

Now sasuki was surprised by that bit of info.

"Well if you would like we could be friends, we could hang out have sleep overs and I could even make you dinner every now and again" said sasuki blushing

"That sounds more like being boyfriend and girlfriend or being married then being regular friends" said naruto

"Your words not mine, but do you want to be friends" asked sasuki looking back at naruto

"Sure it would be nice to have someone living to talk to every now and again, so does that mean you plan on sleeping over at my shack or do I sleep over here and does that mean I have to make you dinner too, and how do we go about planning things like that , do we just arrive and say that we are going to sleep over and cook or do we just tell each other during the day and then show up" naruto the whole time was wondering this aloud and finally sasuki shut him up by kissing him.

"I will plan it out okay, leave all the worrying to me and I will be sleeping over tonight and don't you worry about cooking unless I tell you, okay" said sasuki staring into a red faced naruto's eyes.

Instead answering her he just nodded and pulled up the hood of his hoody trying and failing to hide his blush, people around were just cooing and smiling and giving wolf whistles to the two of them which finally got to sasuki and she started blushing and grabbed naruto's arm and took off.

**Uchiha Compound**

Naruto sat in sasuki's house waiting for her to come back down from her room so they could start training.

He waited and waited until she finally came down.

"What took so long" asked naruto

"I was packing so after we were done training we could just go to your house" said sasuki with a wink

"Yeah f-fine" said naruto blushing

Then naruto started thinking.

"Hey sasuki does your clan have any jutsu that just require manipulation of an element instead of molding it into something like the grand fireball jutsu. If so I was wondering if I could learn it" said naruto

Sasuki sighed sadly and shook her head.

"Sorry naru-kun, my clan believed the biggest and flashiest jutsu won the battle" said sasuki

Naruto blushed at the nickname.

"I understand, it is a common belief now a days… suki- chan" said naruto after a few seconds

Sasuki blushed but had a big smile on her face from the progress she was making.

"Alright lets begin then" said sasuki jumping out and running towards the training ground.

Naruto followed closely behind her and smiling slightly, he didn't know that he was starting to develop feelings for sasuki though.

When they made it there each assumed a stance.

"Please be ready, I have already been training so I wouldn't lose like last time" said sasuki

Naruto was about to make a jab at her but his eyes became wide and seemingly insane and his turned fully golden.

"Watch yourself little uchiha, you might find yourself hurt if naruto goes full out from the beginning" said truth naruto

"Can't you see this is a private affair, and why won't you just leave naruto alone" asked sasuki annoyed at being interrupted

"I will once naruto passes the test and fuses with me" said truth naruto

"Alright you want me to tell him that too" asked sasuki just trying to get rid of truth naruto

"Please and thank you, also tell him to hurry up that stupid fox and his arrogance are annoying. I will be lucky if I don't go insane soon" said truth comically

With that truth went away and allowed naruto to return.

"The other you said to hurry up and pass his test and fuse with him, the fox is driving him crazy" said sasuki

"Eh he can wait, now lets do this" said naruto charging in with no form of attack

"First one to be knocked to the ground loses" said sasuki as she sent a kick at naruto's legs

Naruto jumped over it and did front before dropping an axe kick to sasuki head that sent her into the ground.

"Best two out of three" said sasuki getting up

Naruto charged in again but this time sasuki nailed him with a kick into his chest and sent him back, but naruto using a back flip regained his footing.

Charging in again and catching sasuki's leg he tossed her into the air and let her start falling to the ground but before she could hit it too hard he caught her with his chakra strings and slowed her fall, but she still with enough force to make her do the splits.

Naruto stared in amazement at the show in flexibility.

"Your pretty flexible" said naruto

"Oh this is nothing, watch this" said sasuki sending one of her legs straight up and and nailing naruto in his pride.

"As said by a great man, my dragon balls" said naruto falling to the ground clutching his man hood

Sasuki for her part was torn between jumpin in victory, laughing or being worried.

She finally settled on being worried… after laughing and jumping victory.

"Are you okay naruto, here let me see where it hurts the worse" said sasuki

Naruto hearing this jumped back and summoned one of his lesser known secrets, puppet armor.

"That is okay, see no need to peek at my area" said naruto blushing like no other although the blood running from his nose showed his less than pure thoughts.

Sasuki for her part just realized whaat she said and was blushing too.

"I think we are done training for the day, lets just get to your house so we can hang out and eat" said sasuki

"I also need to go shopping, for equipment and food" said naruto now letting his blush calm down

"But I can't just carry around my things all day" said sasuki

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone of this" said naruto

Sasuki nodded and watched as naruto did hand seals and in a puff of smoke a small suit of armor appeared.

"How may I be of assistance naruto- sama" came haku's echoing voice

"I am sorry to do this to you haku but could you please take sasuki's things with to the house" said naruto in a pleading tone

"If that is your wish naruto- sama" said haku

"Thank you" said naruto

Sasuki was wide eyed at recognizing the voice and immediately had questions, but gave her bags to the suit of armor anyways.

With the luggage gathered haku went back to the workshop and put sasuki's things in the house part.

"What was that, that sounded like that hunter nin from wave" said sasuki

"Don't worry about it is just a little trick I can do with certain things" said naruto

Sasuki nodded and decided to leave it at that for now.

Naruto began walking to the shopping district but soon felt sasuki hook his arm and lean against him.

Blushing slightly at the contact naruto pulled her a little bit closer and continued on their way.

**Shopping District**

Naruto made his first stop the equipment store, and started buying a few things like weapons and other essentials, it was while he waiting for one of his orders that were from another country that he saw sasuki eyeing an expensive looking chokuto with an ornate design on it, it was made from chakra metal but was almost black in color.

Smiling to himself he went and talked to the owner when he saw sasuki walk away and begin looking at kunai and shuriken.

Sealing up all of his things and his orders and went over to sasuki holding something behind his back.

"You ready to go" asked naruto

"Yeah" said sasuki looking to where she had seen the chokuto only to sigh sadly when she saw it was gone.

"Good now, I am going to need you to carry something for me" said naruto

Sasuki looked at naruto funny but nodded and that was when he presented her with the chokuto.

"I saw you looking at this and thought why not get it for you, after all a ninja can never have too many skills" said naruto before he felt sasuki smash her lips into his for the second time that day. Even after sasuki pulled away and took the chokuto naruto sat there dazed.

"I think you broke him little lady" said the shop keeper laughing getting sasuki to blush.

Naruto snapped out of it him and smiled a little bit seeing sasuki so happy with a gift he got for her.

"Well come on we still got to get food, and I have a few more supplies I need" said naruto

After leaving the store sasuki turned to naruto.

"You didn't have to get me this sword, it was really expensive and probably set you back for a while" said sasuki

"Nah it was nothing as for setting me back, you clearly underestimate how much minato- oji asks for my help, I am perfectly fine financially so don't worry about it" said naruto as he stopped by store and stared at some clothes he wanted and offered to get a few things for sasuki as well.

"Are you sure" asked sasuki

"Sure after all, we are _friends_ right" said naruto

Sasuki nodded and started trying some things on and asking naruto his opinion.

Naruto for his part loved everything she wore and bought it without hesitation along with the clothes he wanted.

Sasuki meanwhile went off whil he browsing through a catalog and bought a few things that would impress naruto, after all he had earned a reward.

After sealing up her purchase sasuki followed naruto and went to the market, where she was shocked at how naruto went about cleaning out each stand and butcher.

They then made their way to naruto's shack where he was surprised to see zabuza standing perfectly still ready to scare someone.

"What are you doing" asked naruto in a deadpan

"Waiting" was his only response

"For what" asked naruto

"For the moment to strike and serve my country" said zabuza with comical patriotism

"What country is that" asked naruto

"The great puppet empire" said zabuza swinging his sword out forward and pointing to the sky.

Naruto barely held in a laugh.

"Your country and its king thanks you for your sevice" said naruto playing along

Then naruto looked at the basket full of the various poisonous plants he grew.

"Wow those genin sure did a nice job at picking my plants" said naruto

"Actually those genin never showed up so I did it" said zabuza pointing a thumb at his chest

"Oh, great job" said naruto

Zabuza smiled and went back to standing still next to the door.

Stepping inside the shack naruto saw haku going about and setting sasuki's things in drawers and cleaning.

"Why is zabuza acting like that, and why does he think he is part of some kind of empire" asked naruto

"Well earlier when you called me I was trying to get zabuza to help me clean up everything around here, when I got back zabuza asked why you called me and I told him it was a mission for your empire. He then asked why he wasn't called instead and I said that he didn't show enough patriotism and initiative, he has been doing things like that ever since, he took to guarding the area after he had helped me finish cleaning" said haku

"Oh, well thank you" said naruto and watched as haku shushined into his workshop.

Naruto then became very aware of the fact that sasuki and him were alone in his house.

"So sasuki um what do you want to do" asked naruto nervously

"Why don't you go work on something in your workshop while I make you something special for dinner" said sasuki with plotting smile

Naruto for his part was only suspicious for a second before the situation got to him and he fled to the safety of his workshop.

While naruto was down in his workshop sasuki went to the bathroom and unsealed her special surprise for naruto.

Putting it on she then began cooking.

With naruto

Naruto sat in his happy place in a meditative stance and began concentrating on coming up with new puppet ideas.

His concentration was sucked deeper and deeper into that thought that he was soon passed

**Mindscape**

"Thank god you came here, this infernal beast just wont shut up" cried truth naruto

"So my jailor finally has greeted me with his presence" said the kyuubi in an oddly human voice

"So how is everyone" naruto asked getting sweatdrops from everyone

"Well it would be better if you would hurry up and pass the test that way I don't have to deal with this arrogant idiot" said truth naruto

"Well maybe I would do it faster if you told me what it was" said naruto

Truth naruto face palmed and then scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, well you just have to make your own form of alchemy, the elric brother Edward got the title and position because he did the impossible and sealed the gate, but you usually have to do something like make a new branch of alchemy, so I made that your test" said truth naruto

"Then I am good, I have created puppet alchemy" said naruto

"Already been done" said truth naruto

"Then what hasn't been done" asked an irate naruto

"Blood manipulation alchemy was once tried but it was never done, the science behind it was too complicated, I am sure that you can do it though and when you do I can leave and one more thing, why are you suddenly acting all nice, I know most of it is a mask but you really do like that sasuki girl. So why are you hiding your real self, the cold calculative person you are, the blood loving puppet maker that would give anything for a chance to make a new puppet. I know you hid yourself behind a mask this whole time but if this girl really is worth your time then she will love your true self and not this façade" said truth naruto and after saying that naruto slouched down slightly and the light and humor in his eyes dimmed and his eyes became a little bit more golden.

"I am just waiting to see if I do in fact love this girl but you are an all knowing being so I will give in to this demand" said naruto with a cold edge in his voice.

The kyuubi finally had enough and sharged at the bars of his cage.

"Don't ignore me ningen" said the kyuubi

"Shut up, I am no mortal in fact I hold your life in the very balance of this place, this is my mind and here I am god. Now we will speak civilly or we will not speak at all" said naruto

"Hmm so be it, now why have you come to visit me" asked the kyuubi

"I didn't, this was completely on accident but now that I am here I wish to form a partnership and end your hate of mankind" said naruto

"Foolish human there is no way you could possibly remove my hate" said the kyuubi

"Then I will bare your hate and live with it as my own so we may one day reach an understanding after all we are stuck with each other for life" said naruto showing a smile that was oddly sincere.

"Leave human, I am tired of your presence" said the kyuubi going back into the darkness

Naruto nodded and left his mindscape.

"Quite the interesting individual isn't he, so cold and murderous but at the same time so kind and understanding, I have never seen anything like it in all my existence" said truth naruto

"Yes he is quite interesting, do you think he can actually complete that task of yours" asked the kyuubi

"Yes, I believe he will unlock all the secrets of alchemy and see the truth" said truth naruto with a smile

**Outside mindscape**

Naruto awoke to the sound of banging on the door to his workshop.

Naruto got up and assumed his real self and walked out to an angry sasuki.

"What took you so long, I have been calling for like ten minutes" said sasuki putting on an angry pout.

"I was busy" said naruto with his almost monotone voice

Now sasuki was taken by surprise with this and decided to forget about it taking so long.

"So how do I look" asked sasuki wearing a see through night gown that only covered the very important bits

Naruto for his part blushed.

"I like it" said naruto with a smile

Sasuki was hoping for a bit more but relented.

"Well dinner is ready" said sasuki

Naruto actually felt his mouth water when he looked at the spread before him.

"It looks very good so let us eat" said naruto in a more controlled tone

Sasuki nodded and sat down next to naruto.

They spent a couple minutes eating before naruto got up and decided to go to bed.

With that they spent a couple more minutes cleaning up and putting the left overs in his rather large fridge.

That was when naruto came across his latest issue.

There was only one bed.

Naruto went ahead and laid down but was waiting for sasuki to demand him to get out of bed and sleep on the floor, so he was taken by complete surprise when she got into bed next to him and kissed him gently on the lips before snuggling into his chest.

Naruto for his part was content to lay there forever but he knew he only had until morning because he had much to accomplish if he was going to become the new truth.

He was going to enjoy this peace for as long as he could until it eventually fell apart.

**Omake**

**Zabuza and his patriotism**

"So guys I hear this is that puppet guys place, I heard that if he catches you hear he will have the demons of the underworld come and steal your soul so he can make your body into a puppet" said the first genin

"I heard that he brainwashes you to do his bidding" said the second

"I heard that he is actually silently building and empire so he can take over the elemental nations" said the final one

"Guys you shouldn't believe everything you hear, I am sure that all of those rumors are just that rumors" said the sensei

They were about to start picking the plants they were told to when a rustle in the bushes drew their attention.

"Be on your guard" said the sensei

Then a rabbit ran out and they all relaxed their stances, that was when from the opposite end of the clearing zabuza ran out screaming a battle cry.

"For the empire" yelled zabuza chasing off the genin and jounin who were just scared out of their minds

That was when zabuza turned to the plants and began harvesting them.

"How dare they think they replace me in the empire, I have already given my body for this empire and they think they can come here and just start doing what they want, like hell" said zabuza before returning to the door and standing guard.

This was the day that all the rumors involving naruto were believed to be fact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

Naruto awoke the next morning and couldn't help but gaze at his sleeping companion as the sun shone off her face.

Then a lock of hair fell onto her face, reaching for it he swept it out of her face but then realized their positions, sasuki was laying on him using his chest as a pillow.

He slowly brought his face closer to hers and kissed her lips, that was what sasuki woke up to and she had to say it was a nice feeling. She slowly returned the kiss alerting naruto she was awake, he pulled away and looked at her and gave her a small genuine smile reserved for those kind of situations.

"Well I guess we better get up, we are wasting day light" said naruto

"I want to stay like this just a bit longer, I have a mission to protect some actress and it will take most of the month to complete, so please can we just lay here and hold each other" pleaded sasuki

Naruto, the true naruto hated wasting time but for her he couldn't find it himself to say no.

"Sure, if that is what you want but don't blame me if you are late for anything you have today" said naruto rolling over to where he is on top of sasuki and gave her a small peck on the lips before rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest.

Sasuki for her part was the happiest she had been in a long time and just draped her arms around his neck and pulled herself to where she was face to face with naruto and rested her face in the crook of his neck.

They laid there together neither talking to one another just enjoying each other's company but that was when they were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Sighing naruto got up and went to the door much too sasuki's disappointment.

Opening the door he saw some chunin being held by the scruff of his shirt by zabuza who was glaring down at him.

"I-I h-h-have a m-messag-ge for t-the g-great leader-sama of the p-p-p-puppet empire" said the chunin glancing back at zabuza with fear

"Put him down" said naruto with a sigh

Zabuza grunted but did it and walked back to his post.

"What is the message" asked naruto

"Hokage-sama told me to deliver this and that you are to meet him in his office in one hour" said the chunin

Naruto accepted the parcel and looked inside to find a custom headband that just said Puppet Master.

Sighing naruto figured he was going to be on a mission but he got ready anyways gaining sasuki's attention.

"Why are you getting ready, you have an hour don't you" said sasuki

"I have to get ready and prepare my things, all my puppets need to be tweaked and primed all my weapons need to be ready and finally I have to make sure I can shower, I don't know if you noticed but neither of us showered yesterday" said naruto

With that said naruto went to begin showering never noticing the look that came to sasuki's face when he entered.

Stripping down sasuki followed in shortly after and pressed herself against naruto's back and draping her arms around him.

"I sensed you coming and I was prepared" said naruto from behind

Sasuki was going to turn around but naruto pulled her to him and kept her back pressed against him, sasuki began blushing when she felt him pressing against her backside. She tried to move away but he kept her in place.

"Could you please let go, I can feel you pressing against me" said sasuki with a blush

Naruto blushed to not even thinking about that but quickly the blush died down as he let go and watched sasuki turn around not even considering covering up.

"That was not funny" said sasuki with a pout crossing her arms which just pushed her breasts up.

"You are very beautiful, you know that right. Any man would give his right leg to be with you, so why are you being so bold and seeking me" asked naruto

"Why shouldn't I, is there something about you I don't know" said sasuki

"I am a cold blooded killer, I gut people and turn their corpses into puppets. I seek to one day turn my own father into a piece of my collection, and furthermore" whatever else naruto was going to say was cut off as sasuki tackled him to the floor and straddled him while pressing her lips to his.

What neither noticed until after the kiss was that sasuki was sitting naked on his manhood, this got a nosebleed from naruto and a blush from sasuki who tried getting up and slipped and came face to face with it.

Naruto was then met with unconsciousness from blood loss, while sasuki was trying to get out of the situation she was in.

Naruto woke a few minutes later oddly enough dressed and his minor things were packed.

Naruto shrugged and went into his workshop where he began sealing up all of his puppets and tools. Naruto then wondered where sasuki was but couldn't find her anywhere.

Sighing naruto sealed up all of his things and made his way to the hokage's office but along the way naruto continued practicing one of his skills that he was trying to enhance.

Suddenly fourty chakra strings were shooting out of his fingers and naruto attached them to the leaves around him, straitening them as well as sharpening them he flung them at a box that was following him not even worrying about the repercussions.

"Hey who do you think you are doing that to me, don't you know who I am, I am konohamaru sarutobi grandson of the third hokage" said konohamaru

"I am naruto uzumaki, son of sasori of the red sands and kushina uzumaki, student of oroshimaru and heir to all forms of alchemy and I don't give a fuck who you are" said naruto turning away and continuing on his way.

Konohamaru sat there for a few minutes with his friends moegi and udon staring too, konohamaru soon ran after him and demanding to be taught by him.

That was soon put to a stop by his instructor, ebisu.

"Trust me you don't want to be taught by this mongrel, his own mother didn't even want him and his father and sensei are both S class criminals. I am far better suited to teach you and am far more skilled" said ebisu

"Ebisu, no surname, chunin level speed, high chunin level strength, highest recorded mission C rank, highest level jutsu B rank, best skill strategizing, kage level knowledge, over all ebisu is not ranked to be jounin it is only because the sandaime valued knowledge so much that he was promoted to jounin and made his grandsons personal tutor. I am far above chunin level you insignificant insect and way better at theory and strategy, my I.Q. is higher and my skills are easily above yours, and as for my heritage, I may be a bastard but my lineage gives me a high pedigree to be a shinobi while you a no named fool expect to lecture me, please. So as said by a great man dry jock me" and with that naruto turned to leave intent on leaving ebisu there with his face red in anger when ebisu tried to attack only to freeze mid stride.

"Oh not enough confidence in your abilities to try and attack me head on, instead trying to get a sneak attack in on this mongrel, the very notion of me being overtaken by you is ridiculous. Truly if you want to try and fight me you will have to do a lot more training. Elite of the elite my ass, I doubt you were ever an anbu, now when I let you go this time you better not attack or else you will become my newest puppet even if you are useless you will make good cannon fodder" said naruto laying into ebisu for his attempt at defeating him

Ebisu for his part was beyond furious he couldn't believe that this boy was overtaking him, so with revenge in mind he decided to reveal some knowledge he was privy to.

"Whatever you say kyuubi brat, yeah I know about the beast sealed in you and I kknow you are that monster" said ebisu trying to piss off naruto

"How are considered so smart you fool, you calling me kyuubi is like calling a scroll with a kunai in it the kunai and trying to use it to kill someone, if this is their idea of kage level knowledge I must have god levels of knowledge. Now if you will stop wasting my time I have an A ranked mission to attend to, remember kids don't be like this fool. Train in techniques that aren't just jutsu and remember this never take the easy path, easy is for the weak. Take the paths that others are hesitant of taking and surpass the difficulties laid before you" and like that naruto walked off it wasn't until he was out of seeing range that ebisu was freed and he was not happy.

"Don't listen to that dirty little demon, he is only trying to corrupt you" said ebisu. It was at this point that some of the villagers were getting upset with ebisu and throwing things at him, they liked naruto he may act cold but he always helped anyone that needed it. To them saying naruto was a demon was like saying god was a myth.

Ebisu was now realizing that he was the only one that thought as much and it was only because he had been made a fool of by him.

**With Naruto**

**Hokage's Office**

Naruto had just arrived to see team seven standing there staring at him the reason why he was wearing a headband, naruto himself couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. Was it really that surprising that he would wear a headband.

"Here and reporting for duty minato" said naruto

"Good, naruto until the chunin exams you will be an additional member to team seven and any other team that needs, so you will be heading out with teams seven and eight to guard an actress" said minato with team eight walking in ready for the mission.

Immediately the eyes of team eight went to him and kurenai glared at naruto.

"Watch who you glare at, you never know when someone will take that as a challenge" said naruto with his fingers twitching.

"I am not worried about some genin hurting me" said kurenai

"Kurenai, naruto here possesses skills equivalent to that of a jounin and he is well rounded" said minato

"Kurenai Yuuhei, Konoha's Genjutsu mistress. Taijutsu Genin level, Stamina Chunin level, jutsu genin level, genjutsu kage level, physically inferior to most but shows exemplary use of genjutsu. Failed chunin exams three times, failed the academy twice, jounin sensei kushina uzumaki, Kurenai has almost no physical aptitude as a shinobi but we feel her genjutsu capabilities can't be wasted. We also believe that upon reaching jounin level she will increase her physical capabilities although we were hesitant after her failure with the kurama heiress but we will be testing her competence as a teacher by giving her a team of genin, if failed she will be demoted back to chunin and if she cannot bring her capabilities up to the sufficient level she will be dropped to genin. Very interesting twice today I have dropped people down to the appropriate level and both have tried lashing out, ebisu tried to do it physically but you tried a genjutsu, sorry to tell you this but I can't be affected by your pathetic level of illusion." Said naruto with a mocking tone

"Naruto how did you know all of that, those were highly classified files" asked minato

"I am quite the sneaky bastard and it is quite hard to notice my ingenious little puppets, the Spy beetles. They are made in homage to the amazing abilities and usefulness of bugs and their like, after all who suspect a fly of spying. I can really thank the aburame for this though after all they gave me the idea." Said naruto getting a raised eye from the aburame heiress

"Also you say highly classified but it is in every bingo book recently printed in the last three years, not exactly the biggest secret" said naruto just making kurenai even more angry.

"Enough, hokage-sama I believe my team is more than capable enough with team seven. We don't need this boy and his skills to help us" said kurenai

"And that is where you wrong, at the moment the only spy mater better than me in konoha is jaraiya, and that is where I come in. It also doesn't hurt that I have better battle applications than you." Said naruto giving a patronizing smile

"You know what this has brought an issue to my attention, our forces don't seem to be getting along that well so I will be sending team ten as well so the next generation can bond better" said minato sending for team ten.

Few minutes later team ten arrived.

"Oh hey naruto, never got to thank for that help a while back, if not for you we would have been goners for sure" said asuma

"Anytime monkey man" said naruto getting asuma to chuckle

"You just keep to your dolls" said asuma getting naruto to chuckle

"So what you been up to since then" asked naruto

"Well as you can see I got a team this year, meet Shika Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji akimichi" said asuma

"The only one that seems not troublesome is the nara" said naruto getting a slightly more awake look from shika and an angry look from choji and ino.

"Now that everyone is here you will all be taking a mission to protect an actress be at the east gate in two hours" said minato dismissing them

The moment naruto was out of the hokage's office kurenai tried to slap him.

"What was that, you just humiliated me in front of my genin" said kurenai angrily

"Yeah well you tried to humiliate me, I returned the favor and succeeded. The lesson here is shut up and watch yourself, now if you excuse me I have places to be" said naruto walking off leaving a fuming kurenai.

As naruto was walking away he was being followed seven individuals.

It wasn't until he was frozen in placed that he smirked.

"About time you revealed yourselves, so what do you want ladies, shouldn't you be preparing for the mission" said naruto

"Well I wanted to see if you were alright" said sasuki

"I wanted to hang out for a little bit" said mito

"I wanted your body" said saia

"I wanted to find out more about someone who didn't think I was troublesome" said shika with a small bit of pink dusting her cheeks

"I was interested in your knowledge of insects and other arthropods" said shina

"You just interest me" came hinata's arrogant tone

"You smell like an alpha" said kira

"Well I am doing quite fine now sasuki" said naruto as he went up to kiss her only to be met with a fist that knocked him to the ground

"Why did you do that" said naruto in an oddly calm tone

"What the hell do you think you were doing" asked sasuki

"I was going to kiss you like yesterday and this morning" said naruto

"What the hell are you talking about" said sasuki trying to act as if nothing happened

"Very well, then stay off my property. Zabuza will be informed of this new rule and will attack on sight" said naruto before he speed off leaving the girls in their spots.

Naruto on the other hand felt a deep pain within his chest, he speed off to his shack and gathered all of sasuki's things and put them in her suit case and had haku take them to the uchiha compound.

He gathered some puppet materials and his tools and sealed them all up and then informed zabuza of the new order.

"Yes, leader-sama" said zabuza

Naruto then then felt the pain in his chest again this time though it made him trip and he cut himself.

Naruto then focused on it and watched in awe as it slowly started to move but when he tried to make it move actively it fell to the ground.

Naruto began pondering how it began moving from the beginning, it the lead him to thinking about the human body and its components.

That was when it struck him, there were water alchemist that could control in a manner he wanted to and there were alchemists that could control iron particles in a similar manner.

If he could somehow use both alchemies at the same time then he would be fine but as it was he didn't have the knowledge of anyone that had done that.

Sighing he couldn't help but think of how sasuki had just treated him, he couldn't believe after everything she did she just tossed him away like that, he for all the knowledge available to him couldn't figure out why someone would act like that.

He decided that he should just listen to truth if she didn't like him then she wasn't worth his time.

Naruto stood up he had been pondering long enough it was almost time for him to be at the gate, getting up he transmuted a motorcycle for the second time in his life and he had to say this one looked better and more sleek. Hopping on and revving it up a few times he speed off towards the gate.

**East Gate**

Naruto arrived at the gate getting curious looks from all present but he was the one that asked a question.

"Why is the client knocked out" asked naruto getting a few nervous looks from the genin

"You know what don't worry about it" said naruto as he revved the engine again

"Lets go" said naruto about to take off

"Wait naruto, what is that thing" asked kakashi

"This is invention, I call it the motorcycle. I made it to where it can go above chunin level speeds but for now that is its limits" said naruto getting some appraising looks from the jouni until kurenai spoke up.

"Is that because you can't go that fast" said kurenai tauntingly

Her theory was proven wrong when they turned to kurenai only to see naruto behind her with a blade to her throat.

"Faster you bitch, as I said earlier keep your mouth shut if you don't know what your talking about. Otherwise you make you and everyone associated with look foolish" with that naruto walked back to his motorcycle and deconstructed it using alchemy

"What did you just do" demanded kurenai

"A little something called none your damn business" said naruto before he slammed his hands on the ground and transmuted a car

"And what is this thing" asked kakashi

"A car" said naruto

"Are we to get in that thing" asked kurenai

"Not you but the genin and civilians yes, it will allow us to move faster than regular" said naruto starting it up

"Get in so I can hurry up and get back to my thoughts" said naruto

The gening piled in with shika getting in the front seat with naruto this got sasuki to start glaring at the girl. Naruto saw this but ignored it and began driving as fast as the car would go.

This made several of the genin lurch backwards but shika began looking car sick.

"You can lay down in my lap, it will help the sickness" said naruto and let shika lay down on him.

"This is better and your very warm" said shika blushing very clearly as she went to sleep

It was a few hours later but they made it the ship rather quickly.

All the genin got up except for naruto and shika who was still sleeping and wouldn't wake up.

Sighing naruto picked her up and put her on his back then after exiting the vehicle he deconstructed it but he never put shika down.

He carried her onto the ship and laid her down gently in one of the rooms on the ship, he stared at her and mildly noticed how beautiful she looked when she pretended she was sleeping.

"So did you enjoy yourself" asked naruto letting her know he knew she was awake

"Very much so, now that we are alone though I can ask my question. What exactly did you mean by I wasn't troublesome" asked shika with a blush

"I meant I thought you were attractive, and maybe someone I could just hang out with" said naruto before getting up and heading out of the room

In the hallway though he was met with an irate sasuki, he didn't even car though and walked right passed her and continued on his way.

This left sasuki in shock for a few seconds before she chased after him demanding an answer.

"What the hell, don't ignore me" said sasuki stopping naruto

"Why not, you just made it clear that everything that happened in the past twenty four hours didn't mean anything so why shouldn't I ignore you. After all its not like we are friends" said naruto getting a look of realization from sasuki

"Naruto that was just an act so no one would find out about that, I didn't mean any of that" said sasuki trying to hug naruto but she failed when he moved away.

"Don't act like that makes everything okay, it is not okay. You made me very happy yesterday and I was happy this morning when I found you next to me but then you go and start acting like none of that happened because we were in front of your old classmates. That is not something I want to deal with so step off and let me be" said naruto walking away leaving a teary eyed sasuki

"Naruto really I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just got embarrassed I promise it won't happen again" said sasuki

"Fine but leave me be for a while" said naruto finally going above deck

"Wow, who knew that sasuki uchiha the great brooder of our class was so heartless, he seems nice though and he is quite the attractive type, maybe I will take him for myself" said shika walking out of the room she was placed in surprising sasuki

"Back off nara he is mine" said sasuki

"That isn't what you said earlier" said shika

"Just stay away from him, I am going to fix this and he will only look at me" said sasuki

"You know he is the last male uzumaki in the village, he is going to be put in the CRA and you can't stop that. You wont be the only woman in his heart" said shika

"But I can make him love me the most" said sasuki going up to the deck

When she got up there she saw naruto being surrounded by bugs and being carried over to shina.

**With naruto**

"How may I help you" asked naruto as he hung upside down and face to face with shina

"I want you to be my boyfriend, why, because you aren't creeped out by bugs and you understand their usefulness and what makes them so fascinating. So will you be my boyfriend" asked shina with a monotone but you could see a bit of pink dusting her cheeks

"I don't know, I am willing to give it a shot but it is better to get to know one another first" said naruto

"Good then, let us get to know one another" said shina crashing her lips into his

"Hey watch it bitch he is mine" yelled sasuki charging in

Shina gave smirk, yes that's right a smirk.

"But he will soon be mine, and then we can do so many naughty things that is if he is acceptable as a mate" said shina

She was then tackled to the ground by kira.

"Oh no you don't do you know how hard it is to find someone that smells so strongly of an alpha, he is mine and we will have many pups" said kira proudly

She was then knocked out by hinata

"He will make a fine house husband, he can use those dolls of his to entertain the children" said hinata before there was a spike in chakra

"Bite me bitch" said naruto still upside down and glaring daggers at hinata for calling his puppets dolls

"Only because you asked" said hinata walking to naruto and kissing him before nibbling on his bottom lip.

Hinata then leaned and whispered huskily into his ear.

"The hyuuga have a little known secret, we are quite the perverts. So if you ever need to relieve some stress you know who to find" said hinata before walking away

"Trust me when I say I am better" came saia's voice from behind

"Shut it you hentai drawing bitch, it is his obligation to repopulate the uzumaki clan so he must become my husband" said mito

Naruto for his part had escaped after hinata and went back below deck never noticing he was followed by said hyuuga.

Naruto was just too stressed by the whole situation with sasuki now he had all these girls that suddenly wanted him, it was too much to handle.

He went to the showers so he could clear his thoughts, he had been so stressed he even let down his guard just so he could relax. So he never noticed a lavender eyed heiress walk in in behind him but he found out when he opened his eyes and saw her kneeled in front of him.

"You already looked quite stressed so let me help you with this" said hinata grabbing a hold of his manhood and stroking.

It wasn't long until he got stiff and hinata took him into her mouth, she slowly twirled her tongue around the head before she started to slowly bob her head up and down getting a groan out of naruto.

He couldn't help himself and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her head to his hips making hinata gag on his member, he began to thrust in and out of her throat until he shot his load in her mouth.

Hinata coughed a bit but then smiled.

"It seems I am not the only pervert around here, but that was only a taste of what I can give you. If you want the full course then come and find me later" said hinata as she walked out

Naruto on the other hand had to admit that he felt a lot more relaxed now and he could think clearer, it was while he was thinking that he realized how he could use to different alchemies.

He could focus them each into one hand like with an elemental bloodline.

Trying his luck at it he was happy to see it forming perfectly into a mini spear and shooting.

He grinned as he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape.

"So you did it finally, who would have thought the answer was so simple but then again they didn't have anything to compare it to but I guess you have earned your title and the position, prepare for pain" said truth naruto as he zoomed into naruto as they began to fuse even their personalities fused.

When naruto woke up he was surrounded by the jounin and the genin.

"Why are you all here" asked naruto his now golden eyes being the first thing noticed by the jounin

"Are you truth or naruto" asked kakashi

"It is me you one eyed idiot" said naruto with a bit of humor

"That doesn't sound like something naruto would say" said kakashi

"Fool I have fused with truth me and him are one and the same now and if you want proof watch this" said naruto as he formed a kunai from nothing

"That is quite amazing what did you do to pass" asked kakashi

"Secret scarecrow" said naruto

Hinata leaved in and whispered to naruto.

"It seems someone may need to be rewarded" she bit his ear lightly

Naruto nodded and gained a kiss on the cheek.

This got glares from the other girls.

Everything was interrupted when the ship began to shake violently.

"Oh my some new puppets maybe" said naruto entering his new fighting mode

"I must get them while they are fresh" said naruto going through the deck of the boat and unsealing the thugs from the bridge he ahd turned into puppets. Now lets put on a show" said naruto as his puppets went and made first contact with the weird people wearing an armor of some sort.

The big guy charged in first and tried smacking one of the puppets he succeeded but was stabbed through the back of the neck by another and fell to the ground dead but naruto quickly ran in and sealed the body.

The puppets then started going after the pink haired girl who flying about swooping in and destroying the puppets left and right but the final time she swooped in her body froze and she was stabbed repeatedly by several puppets.

The final one seeing he was outmatched when the jounin ran out onto deck flew away.

Naruto walked forward and sealed up the pink haired girls body, naruto stared at the destroyed puppet pieces and raised his hand and snapped his fingers destroying all traces of the puppets.

Walking back on board he was met with some skeptical looks and looks of amazement and lust in hinata's case.

"What happened out here and how many puppets did you lose" asked kakashi

"Almost all of the cannon fodder puppets but I got two useful one in return" said naruto

"What do you mean you got two useful ones" asked kurenai

"I make my fallen enemies into puppets naturally, shouldn't let such good materials go to waste" said naruto as he went away from the jounin and immediately began unsealing tables and tools and other things he would need to make his puppets.

The genin watched and soon became green along with kurenai who started throwing up at watching someone get gutted.

It was a few hours later that he finished and began practicing with the puppets he had created.

He started out with his two newest so he could figure out what all they could do, much to kurenai's disgust, then he practiced with zabuza and haku, and then the ten.

The girls were amazed at his collection so far and only feared how much it would grow over the years.

It was after naruto had finished that he was encountered by sasuki.

"You are sleeping with me tonight, and don't even think about going with hinata, I know what she did and I won't let that happen again" said sasuki grabbing naruto by the arm and leading him to her room.

The next day they began their journey on foot, koyuki kept trying to run away only to be caught by naruto's puppet made in homage to orochimaru.

The train was completely destroyed but koyuki got captured only for her uncle to meet his fastest puppet flash and fall at its hands then he was sealed up and the same man from earlier was taken out by the wolf puppet and he too became part of the collection.

The mission ended with a success and koyuki took over the newly named spring country and thanked naruto profusely by promising to send him any new technology that would help improve his puppets for free.

To naruto the mission had been a success, he might have a harem, he got some new puppets that were useful, and he got a blowjob. Yes he was quite the happy camper and his happiness only increased when he found out about the chunin exams happening the same week they got back yes he was quite happy.

Soon the exams would be filled with nothing but puppets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

**Omake chapter**

The trip back from spring was much faster and much grabbier if hinata had anything to say about it but there was also a lot more fire being flung because of sasuki. She just became overly clingy but naruto wasn't going to complain. Hell what guy would, he had several beautiful women fighting for his attention, it was his greatest dream and nightmare.

Dream because he felt so loved and not alone and nightmare because he had to move his whole workshop and all of his plants to a better hidden location.

Thank god orochimaru still had hidden bases in the leaf, even better was he left some equipment there and some even better tools. He had a machine that could manipulate would like the shodaime, that wood made his puppets stronger and he was not going to go telling people about it.

He had three days until the chunin exams officially began and he had perfected his chakra string creation after kyuubi helped him out created more tenketsu in his body as well as giving him higher chakra reserves, now he could make up to two hundred strings which meant he had surpassed his father's limit and he remained mostly human. It also helped make his favorite technique.

These were all things that had happened in the past few days and naruto was now walking around the town when he came across his little minion being picked on by some queer in a cat suit wearing makeup.

"Put him down, not only is he the grandson of the third hokage but he is my minion and I will kill you if he is harmed" said naruto

"Oh yeah and how do you expect to do that" demanded the cat queer

"Like this" said naruto as a string of chakra connected to knkuro's neck and made him release konohamaru

The girl standing next to him was about to attack but when the cat queer raised a kunai to his own throat she stopped.

"Now tell the red head to come out of the tree, so I can get a good look at her" said naruto releasing the cat queer

"How did you do that only master puppeteers can do that" demanded kankuro

"Well I am my father's son, it was only natural I would be better than you" said naruto

"Then who is this father of yours, he is probably a no named drop out from suna" said kankuro

"Oh he has a name, ever heard of sasori, I bet you have after all that puppet on your back was one of his first creations. I am what was made when orochimaru stole his baby batter and kushina uzumakis eggs. I am the heir to the greatest puppeteer I history and I even know how to make human puppets" said naruto watching the face of kankuro and temari go pale

Suddenly in a swirl of sand a red headed girl was in front of naruto.

"I am gaia of the sand, what is your name" asked gaia

Naruto grinned knowing exactly who she was and walked up to her gaining shocked looks when the sand didn't react to him.

Naruto then walked all around her checking her out before he stopped in front of her and grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me husband while I will call you wife" said naruto and these combined actions made gaia do the impossible blush.

"Mother is not telling me to kill you, why" asked gaia

"Well while you are one I am nine, but together we could be more" said naruto leaning in next to gaia's face and kissing her cheek

Gaia went blood red.

"Mother says to use contraceptives and be gentle, it is my first time" said gaia

"Does that mean I have permission" asked naruto

Gaia nodded.

Naruto was about to take her away but he had to dodge a rock.

"Naruto you bastard, I was okay with you going for the genin nine but this time you have gone too far." Said sasuki

Sasuki threw another rock at naruto as hard as he could.

"Konohamaru, plan alpha" said naruto

Konohamaru jumped in front of naruto and looked like he was going to take the hit for him until they saw the signs of a substitution and kankuro was left knocked out on the ground

"Cat queer shield, success" said naruto

Sasuki chunked another rock at naruto but he acted fast and held up konohamaru who substituted with gaia who blocked the rock with her sand

"Girl shield, success" said konohamaru only to be tossed at sasuki as naruto took gaia and ran off

"Konohamaru lesson number One hundred and thirty six, ever use a woman as a shield" said naruto as he ran

Gaia for her part was blushing seeing as how she wasn't use to such contact but thenshe punched naruto in the chin when she felt his hands wander to her rear.

"Pervert, not in public" said gaia in a monotone

Naruto laid on the ground and was about to get up until he felt sasuki standing above him with a beaten konohamaru

"Konohamaru plan beta" said naruto

"Yes boss" said konohamaru as he grabbed sasuki's boob and grabbed naruto and shushined

"I am so glad I taught you that" said naruto as he and konohamaru walked down the street getting smiles from everyone that saw the brotherly bond.

"Boss you have been acting different lately, you're a lot more happy and perverted" said konohamaru

"It is a side effect from fusing with truth, he was a combination of the people he absorbed and now I am too. But I am glad I can still be serious when I need to be and when in battle, but I am enjoying myself more" said naruto as he and konohamaru walked

Then naruto's danger senses tingled and he grabbed konohamaru and dodged.

That was when he saw it a chakra chain.

"You dare grab another red head other than me, I am sorry naruto-kun but now you die" said mito

Naruto smirked and pulled one of his favorite moves.

"Web of strings" said naruto mito struggled in some chakra strings that separated form naruto

"Naruto I will get you and you will give me babies" said mito before she blushed

Naruto just started running but his path was blocked by hinata.

"You know you could of asked me and we could have done more" said hinata as she settled into her custom jyuuken.

Naruto jumped onto the roves only to see shina appear on a swarm of beetles.

"You could always just come to me, and join my hive as my king" said shina

"KOnohamaru plan tri lamb" said naruto konohamaru nodded and they both sunk into the ground but when they resurfaced they both came face to face with kira's skirt.

Naruto pushed konohamaru's head down and enjoyed the sight himself.

"You should where thongs, they really get mens attention" said naruto as kira looked down

She blushed and naruto heard growling, turning he saw kira's mother and sister.

Naruto then did the impossible he went to kira grabbed her leaned her back and kissed her full on the lips.

"I will see you later and maybe we can practice some doggy style if you get my drift" said naruto

This shocked kira's family long enough for naruto to pick up konohamaru and leave.

They were then cut off by a bunch of nara women.

"Who do you think you are fooling around with my daughter while you are with another woman" came shika's moms voice

"Mam I am only seeing your daughter" said naruto looking rather respectful and he walked up to shika and grabbed her around the waste.

"Now why would you ever think I would fool around with another woman" asked naruto looking into shika's eyes

"Because you are a manwhore" said shika kissing him

When they separated naruto smiled

"Your right" and with konohamaru shushining away they were safe.

"KOnohamaru how much chakra you got left" asked naruto

"Boss I am out and it is almost dinner time" said konohamaru

"Think your mom would mind if I came over" asked naruto

"She likes having you over so I don't think so" said konohamaru

"Good because we will be safe there" said naruto as he sensed all the girls closing in on their position

Naruto ran as fast as he could and right when he was about to make it through the barrier around the sarutobi compound a tentacle of sand wrapped around his ankle.

"Konohamaru, you are my favorite minion and I leave the rest to you" said naruto

"Boss what are you talking about" asked konohamaru

"I got caught" said naruto throwing konohamaru to safety

"BBBOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS" cried konohamaru

"Live and remember me" and with that naruto was surrounded

"Naruto who is she" asked the girls pointing at gaia

"My concubine from the sand" said naruto with a hopeful look shot to gaia

She blushed and turned away slightly and gave an almost unnoriceable nod.

Naruto smiled in victory at his achievement.

"Then I guess we will have to train her, right naruto-kun" said hinata

"Only if I can take you both from the back" said naruto

"NO" said hinata but when they looked at where naruto was there was only a junk puppet.

They looked up and saw naruto being carried off by none other than the toad sennin.

"Ero-jiji bring him back here" yelled mito

"Thank you jaraiya, you have saved me" said naruto

"I haven't saved anyone" said a very not jaraiya voice

In a puff of smoke sasuki was carrying him.

"You know I love you right and that if you really want I will give you a massage" said naruto

"It is going to take a lot more than that" said sasuki


	5. Chapter 5

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

Naruto had progressed immensely in his traing thanks to some help from kyuubi, he added a few extra hundred tenketsu and gave an increase in chakra capacity.

It helped him surpass his father and his limit on how many puppets he could control at once, and the techniques he had developed were too great a boon to his admittedly small chakra technique repertoire, it was good he finished today too, the chunnin exams were about to start.

Channeling chakra to his legs he speed off in the direction of the academy, as he passed by the many food carts and other such things they were tossing him small sacks of food and other supplies and yelling good luck.

"I won't let you down, in the name of konoha and for the will of fire, I will be victorious" yelled naruto

This shout of patriotism was pretty fake but if it helped the civilians than who was he to go against it. He was actually pretty glad about the food supplies, and even the weapon stands had tossed him some senbon and kunai, even a few smoke bombs. So as thanks for their support he would win and he would dedicate his victory to them.

He made it to the academy and watched with mild interest as a girl with buns in her hair and another in a green leotard were knocked around.

He silently cursed truth for making him more caring, so stepping forward he started humiliating them.

"Now what are two chunin doing here on the second floor when the test is on the third" asked naruto with a hidden smirk.

"What are you talking about" asked one of the chunin sweating, they knew this was the boy who turned people into puppets they even heard about he has an overly patriotic demon of the underworld helping to build his empire.

"Kai" said naruto as a giant wave of chakra shot off of him and knocked several people to the ground and the two chunin were revealed.

"Now if you will excuse me I have an exam to win" said naruto as he began to walk off only to stop when the chunin's fist shot by his head when he leaned out of the way.

"Hmm, kotetsu, one of the two eternal gate guards even though he is easily jounin material but lazier than most nara. This should be fun" and next thing anybody knew kotetsu fell to the floor unconscious

"Now if you will excuse me I must be off" said naruto walking up the stairs with all of the genin following him.

When naruto went in to the waiting room he was met by the combined ki of the contestants, then his eyes went straight golden.

"So many wonderful puppet materials, I can hardly wait to start. Everyone come to me and attempt to kill me, I am Naruto Uzumaki, son of Akasuna no sasori and Kushina Uzumaki, trained by orochimaru and here to make you all a part of my collection" said naruto loud enough for all of the contestants to hear and they were about to send more ki at him until they felt his crash into them. Many contestants were shaken to the core and tried to leave but they couldn't.

"Now now, there is no leaving after you enter this room, so stay put and I won't have to begin the slaughter" said naruto laughing as his eyes faded to yellow so did his laughter until it was small chuckles.

It was at this point that naruto saw kabuto and he smirked cruelly when he saw the info cards he put in his pocket.

Using one of his new techniques he sliced the pouch off using his chakra strings and brought it to him.

He mimicked kabuto's chakra signature and activated the cards and began looking through them. He smiled at all the good puppets available to him, he began chuckling even more when he saw kabuto start looking for them and sweating.

Naruto hid them away to make sure he kept them, that was when he saw the sand sibling glaring at him. Naruto remembered that encounter well.

**Flash back**

Naruto was walking to the smith shop so he could pick up his latest orders when he came across mito and saia trying to get konohamaru away from the siblings. Naruto didn't like the look of the puppeteer holding konohamaru so went to make his presence known.

"Hello little puppeteer, I am a puppet master and I would like for you to put down my little companion here" said naruto in a kind way

"Eat it loser, this kid is going to get clobbered" said kankuro but before his fist made contact he forze.

"I said put him down, you are attacking the grandson of one of our most celebrated hokage and now you have insulted me, you are lucky you are so useless or I would turn you into a puppet. Now next time you think of assaulting a konoha shinobi be ready to die" said naruto making kankuro put down konohamaru.

"Now as for you red head, keep a better hold over your sibling or else the fox will come out to play and the raccoon will die" said naruto getting a shockingly fearful nod from gaia

**End Flash Back**

Naruto gave them smirk and waved getting even fiercer glares.

Naruto then sensed something happening and turned around in time to see the sound genin attack and when they did naruto salivated at the possibility of the one with the metal on his arm.

Naruto subtly pricked each with a poison and one of his bug puppets that would act as a beacon when he flared his chakra, the poor unfortunate souls had just been caught in the eye of the predatorial maelstrom and they wouldn't be escaping.

That was when ibiki came in and flooded the room with ki.

"Sit down maggots" yelled ibiki before he began explaining the exam and the rules

Naruto let all the konoha teams leave but kept the foreign teams there, he wouldn't let them go no matter what.

As the test went on naruto decided he would pass without getting caught crushing a smoke bomb in his hand the whole room was filled with smoke naruto slipped the pieces into one of the henged chunin's hands and stole his test.

When the smoke cleared ibiki was giving the chunin a glare, which caused the chunin to start shaking ibiki ended the test and posed the tenth question which made several teams want to leave but only konoha teams left.

"Since none of you want to leave" said ibiki getting anime tears from the people being held in place by naruto

"You all pass" said ibiki just as a purple ball shot into the room.

Naruto stopped paying attention at that point in favor of writing a message on the back of his test for ibiki.

When everyone started heading out naruto paid attention again and followed them making sure the genin he held captive kept going to the training ground, it was to his surprise that they actually wanted to go so he released them but put bug puppets on all of them.

Naruto signed the waiver form but he was soon met by sasuki and her team.

"Hey naru-kun, want to team up in this exam" asked sasuki

"I can't I have a mission and it involve all of the foreign ninja" said naruto getting a cruel grin on his face.

"Well we could help you" said mito

"No you cant, I want to go all out and bring all my opponents down by myself" said naruto

Naruto then walked off ignoring all of the advances made on him and stood in front of his gate the moment the sirens went off he was inside finding targets.

The first ones he found were genin from kumo, the poor saps never saw it coming when the poison put them out. Naruto now having them killed entered their brain using his chakra strings to learn their jutsu and if possible village secrets. He got a good number of jutsu from the genin and one even had the storm release. Sealing up their bodies' naruto went after some genin from rain village.

They put up a bit more struggle and naruto gained quite the catch with one, hanzo the salamander's only heir, taking his summoning scroll and sealing it away for later he stole their jutsu and wrote them down as well.

Now here naruto was near some kusa genin, one of them was clearly the only successful experiment to the plant release from ten years ago, naruto carefully snuck up behind them but when he got to close he was captured by roots shooting from the ground and wrapping him up.

"Look what we have here, bloody maelstrom, only known puppet master to never have started out in suna. You will fetch quite the price to the right person" said the genin with the plant release

"Oh no you don't have me" said the naruto before it was revealed to be an imitator puppet.

Then the sounds of gurgling came from behind and the genin turned to see his teammates dead with their throats slit.

"I may not be up to par with a sword but with a scalpel, I guess you could say there is no one more deadly. But then there is my special little technique with a scalpel" said naruto

Before the genin could ask what he meant he was stabbed through the chest that was when he saw it a scalpel blade at the end of a chakra string.

"Chakra spear" was all naruto said before sealing up the bodies and taking the scrolls.

The jutsu he gained from kusa he could probably do due to the fact it was chakra manipulation combined with poison and even so he could find a way to do it through other means. Naruto smirked at how the plant release was done and laughed even harder at the foolishness of leaving such rare relics of the kusa people to a genin.

He could probably learn to use the kusarigama but it wouldn't really suit him or so he thought, then there was a sword that could help in weaving genjutsu. From what he learned in the genin's head he was the golden goose of kusa so to speak.

"Well there loss is my gain" said naruto writing down everything he had learned.

Naruto felt he was taking too long and summoned zabuza and haku.

"Hello naruto-sama" said haku

"How may I be of service to the empire" asked zabuza

"I want you to hunt down every target that has my chakra signature attached to them but don't damage the bodies take them out by slitting their throats or other similar and nondamaging ways, no blunt force trama it will destroy the bone structure. I want you to then bring me the bodies sealed up and their teams scrolls" said naruto

"Understood Naruto-sama" said haku disappearing

"Just like in the days of the bloody mist" said zabuza disappearing into a mist he summoned

Naruto then felt a foul chakra source coming from somewhere and it felt powerful, he grinned before heading towards the source. The sight he came across though had him growling and he was not wanting to make this one a puppet now.

Standing before him were the battered forms of mito, saia, and sasuki, there attacker was orochimaru himself.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" yelled naruto out of character jumping into the clearing no puppet in sight.

"Oh my, so my little experiment and protégé has returned, now have you decided to come back to me" asked orochimaru

Hi answer was a chakra string trying to attach to him.

"AH ah ah, naruto-kun is that anyway to treat your old sensei. After all do you think you can summon one of your puppets before I kill you" asked orochimaru

"I don't want to use my art to kill you, no, I want to kill you with my own hands. These hands, if your lucky, will make you into a fine piece of art that will last forever" said naruto

"Do you really think your capable of killing me" asked orochimaru smugly

"It won't matter, I can wait for however long I want, even if you were to defeat me here it will not be the last of me I will kill you whether to make you my puppet or not it will happen" said naruto

"But would you really be will to sacrifice your beloved friends" asked orochimaru as he walked forward

He never noticed the hundreds of leaves that charged at him from behind, orochimaru was shredded but it was revealed to be a fake when it collapsed into mud.

It was at this point sasuki and the rest of team seven awoke.

"Well Naruto it seems that we now have an audience so I must be leaving a mark on sasuki-chan and taking my leave" with that said orochimaru shushined behind sasuki and was going to mark her until he felt himself surrounded by earth.

"You are fighting me now, now get over here and fight" said naruto angrily

Orochimaru smirked and collapsed into mud before charging at mito with the kusanagi drawn.

Naruto seeing this charged in and a squelch was heard throughout the clearing.

"My my, such a hero aren't we naruto" said orochimaru

"I hate you all so much, all of you somehow wormed your way into my heart when all I wanted was to make my puppets. Mito, Sasuki, Saia, Hinata, Shina, Shika, Kira, and all of konoha. For you all even if I die too, I will take orochimaru with me" yelled naruto as he used all the hydrogen in his body to try and kill orochimaru this shocked all present.

"A very valiant effort on his part but I live and now the sharingan will be mine" said orochimaru only to have his arms removed by a string of light.

"As if I would kill myself so easily, now prepare to die orochimaru" said naruto

Orochimaru then puked up another of himself.

"You three get out of here, this is going to be a very wide spread battle. You will only be in the way" said naruto trying to get the three to leave

"Like hell we are leaving" said mito getting nods from sasuki and saia

"Then forgive me" said naruto as three shadow clones knocked the girls out.

"Take them to the tower and keep them safe" said naruto

As the shadow clones ran off naruto had to dodge the kusanagi.

"Now I will have to hunt them down, that wasn't very nice naruto-kun" said orochimaru

"You will be lucky if you make it past today, let alone tomorrow" said naruto as he brought forth his chakra scalpels.

Orochimaru and naruto were then locked in a fierce battle of slashes the first one cut would be the first to lose.

Naruto while dodging managed to attach a chakra string to orochimaru's leg and pulled it out from under him and placed a hand on him.

"This is going to be hell for you" and his hand glowed and orochimaru prepared for pain but nothing happened.

"Ha your trick failed" said orochimaru sending a kick to naruto.

"No it didn't, you can't use a single jutsu as you are" said naruto as he sliced orochimaru's weakened body with his scalpel getting a pained yell from him.

"What did you do to me" demanded orochimaru

"I took away your chakra system" said naruto

"ERRRRR, you brat, I will kill you yelled orochimaru but he was stopped by a kabuto.

"My lord we have to abandon the plan and get you into a new body" said kabuto getting a furious growl from orochimaru before he relented.

"You have won today but I will soon get the sharing and when I do I will kill you" said orochimaru as he and kabuto sunk into the ground.

Naruto thanked his lucky stars he didn't have to use his full knowledge of alchemy, let alone use the kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto sighed and rested for a bit before heading out again, while he was there in that clearing that he was met by zabuza and haku who presented their scrolls and were about to head back out when he told them not to.

"Go back to the workshop, my mission is done and I have enough bodies to make a formidable puppet force" said naruto getting up when he felt someones distressed chakra pulse.

Speeding there he came upon the site of the sound team and he felt a smirk make its way back onto his face.

Stepping into the clearing he made his presence known by unleashing his ki on the sound team.

"Well its nice to see you three again especially you with the metal arm and you with the air tunnels, you both will make excellent additions to my collection" said naruto as his strings came to life on his fingers.

With a small twitch both of the genin's throats were slit and they fell to the ground and the girl was left standing there fearfully.

"Please don't kill me, I will do anything just please don't" cried kin

"Good then you will begin working for me and anything you do that might even signal betrayal and you die, haku and zabuza will instruct you on what to do" said naruto as he summoned haku to take kin away.

Sealing up the bodies of the sound team and taking their scroll he turned to the girls.

"Do any of you need a scroll" he asked and looked to the trees where he knew the other team was hiding

"We need a heaven scroll" said shika

"Here" he said tossing shika a heaven scroll and left to the tower, when he got there though he had to kill some more ame genin.

Upon entering the building he read the riddle and spent a few minutes thinking it over he tossed a set of scrolls and watched as a random jounin hopped out and greeted him.

"I am going to my room don't interrupt me under any circumstances" said naruto entering his room.

Naruto spent the next few days with his shadow clones helping to make the other contestants into puppets.

He spent his time specifically on hanzo's grandson, the shinobi with the plant release and the sound genin, he had made sure to record all of their jutsu for future purposes.

Naruto on the fifth day began training with all of the puppets using his shadow clones to quicken the experience.

Then he was called down to the arena, he smirked at how small the competition was now and sent a knowing look to minato, who nodded with approval and a cold calculative look on his face.

Naruto wondered what he could be thinking behind those eyes but didn't keep his thoughts on it but he did keep it posted for later thought and investigating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

"This board here will decide your fates today, so with that said let the preliminaries begin" hayate let the matches begin

The first match was akado yoroi versus sasuki, sasuki won

Second match was mito versus an iwa genin, mito won

Third was shika versus tenten, shika won

Choji versus the stretchy armed guy, choji won

Nejiko versus kira, Nejiko won

Temari versus Hinata, Hinata won

Gaia versus Lea, Gaia won leaving Lea heavily injured

Kankuro versus iwa genin, Kankuro wins

Naruto versus Kurotsuchi, Naruto won

Kurotsuchi versus kumo genin, Kurotsuchi won

"Alright now with these matches over with you will all draw lots" said the Proctor

Naruto drew getting three

Kankuro got four

Sasuki got one

Choji got two

Shika got five

Mito got six

Nejiko got seven

Hinata got eight

Gaia got nine

Kurotsuchi got ten

"You will all meet at the chunin exams stadium in one month's time, dismissed" said the chunin letting all the genin go

Naruto ran off to his lab to get to work on perfecting his moves. At least that was the plan until he was intercepted by a certain woman with red hair.

"What do you want" asked Naruto with hatred clear in his voice

"I came here to train you for the exams, sochi" said Kushina

"I don't need your help, I have done fine on my own up until now and I will do fine on my own now" said Naruto

"I am trying to at least play the part of mother to you, does that even mean anything to you" asked Kushina

"It would have years ago when I was in desperate need of a mother but all you did was give me a hateful look and say I wasn't your son" said Naruto coldly

"I would rather meet my father who would try to kill me on sight than be near you" said Naruto to convey his point

"I could show you how to use the chakra chains that I am famous for" said Kushina

"Why would I need chakra chains when I have my mastery of the chakra strings and the variants I created for them" asked Naruto before he had to dodge a chakra chain

Naruto responded by conjuring thirty chakra strings that were abnormally thick and glowed yellow.

"Whip of light" Naruto muttered as the whips started swinging at Kushina as if they had a mind of their own

Kushina for her part was surprised at the mastery of the chakra string and then her eyes widened when one of the whips hit a tree… and cut it like it was nothing.

"Web of the puppeteer" said Naruto as all of his strings came out and formed a web that caught Kushina

"Now why would I need your help if you were caught off guard so easily and as for your chakra chains those were easy to figure out when you have as much experience as me in controlling chakra strings, yes they are different but the concepts in the end are the same" said Naruto letting a chain extend from his palm and dangle lifelessly

Kushina for her part was shocked that he had already learned about the chakra chains and knew how to use them.

"It also helped that Minato tou-san gave me some scrolls on them and their uses" said Naruto walking away before releasing the chakra web

Kushina for her part felt that a certain Hokage needed to be clobbered. The second she was released she shushined to Minato's office and a loud girly wail was heard throughout the village.

Naruto meanwhile decided that he should start using his alchemy more, after all he was supposed to showcase its superiority against ninjutsu.

Naruto started going through a few practice techniques, starting with basic alchemy so he transmuted a few pointless items like toys and little figurines. After that he began on his more difficult things, he knew it didn't matter because he might as well be immortal but it made him feel a bit more normal.

Naruto was continuing his exercises when a blur made its way into the field and revealed itself to be Sasuki.

"Now what do you want" asked Naruto with some hurt and anger in his voice

"I came here to escape Kakashi, he is trying to take me away from the village for training. Help me please" asked Sasuki

Naruto smirked and stomped his foot on the ground Sasuki was engulfed in earth leaving only her head outside of it.

"See now all you have to do is stay silent and people will think you are one of my constructs" Naruto was going to continue his training until he heard a growl come from Sasuki.

"Let me out of here and let me hide at your workshop, no one knows where that is" said Sasuki

"Why would I take you there, it is secret because only those I trust fully are aloud there, what kind of example would I be setting if I let just anyone in there" said Naruto getting a hurt look from Sasuki

"You don't trust me" asked Sasuki

"Not after that time when you denied everything we had done on that date, heh but it was partially my fault I shouldn't have expected anything from someone living. It is like My father once said 'Puppets and the dead are two of the best friends someone can have because dead men tell no tales and puppets have never said a word' he was right when he said that. So no I will not take you to my sanctuary and I sure as hell don't trust you to that extent" said Naruto showing a strong amount of emotion

"I bet you would let Hinata in or that red head from suna, maybe even all the other girls but you wont let me in. Not to mention I said that it wouldn't happen again" said Sasuki on the verge of tears

"It doesn't matter if it wont happen again, the damage has already been done but if it is any consolation that day was perhaps the happiest of my life" said Naruto as he let the earth surrounding Sasuki go away

Now he expected her to immediately run off but she did the exact opposite and came straight for him and engulfed him in a hug and kissed him gently on the lips.

"That seals my promise to you, when I come back we will fix all of this" said Sasuki just as Kakashi entered the training field.

Naruto sat there thinking about it before something came to his mind.

"Dumbass, I may not trust you but you have had my love since that day" muttered Naruto as he went back to doing minor constructs until he decided to do the more explosive things.

Snapping his fingers a spark was made and shot through the clearing making a huge explosion, he kept going at it until an anbu arrived to take him to the council chambers.

"Naruto-san the council has requested your presence" said the anbu.

"Well I am not leaving this spot if they wish to speak to me then they will come here" said Naruto as he continued practicing his alchemy.

"It's not a choice" said the anbu appearing behind Naruto to take him to the council chambers by force until he was intercepted by a large blade.

"For the Empire" said Zabuza with a comical amount energy, swinging his blade like a mad man.

The anbu for his part was stuck dodging the strikes, while Naruto stared on impassively.

"Zabuza stop, as for you anbu research your targets better and I will be here waiting for the council to arrive" said Naruto as he removed his cloak showing a series of storage tattoos on his arms.

The anbu left with a glare at Naruto but it didn't take long for the Shinobi Council to arrive with Minato leading.

"Naruto why didn't you come when the messenger arrived" asked Minato with a curious tone.

"Because I have a feeling I already know what this is about" said Naruto staring directly towards Kushina behind him and then letting his eyes dart to the war hawk.

"So you do, Naruto my wife has claimed guardianship of you as the head of the Uzumaki clan and Danzo is demanding you teach puppetry to other Shinobi along with your alchemy and as Hokage I cannot deny either of these as being a bad decision if anything I think it would be for the good of the village if you did as asked" said Minato with his Hokage voice active.

"No" said Naruto with nothing above a whisper but everyone heard it.

"What did you just say you insolent brat" started Danzo only to be silenced when crazed eyes met his.

"I said no, would you like to challenge my choice you grave robbing cripple, that's right I know about that arm of yours and all of the Sharingan you have stolen. You forget my sensei was your business partner, I know what he knows but forget all of that if you really believe that you have the power to do it, to take me on then please let us not wait" said Naruto his eyes golden now as he stared into Danzo's lone eye.

"Naruto calm down those are quite the accusations you just put on a village elder of all things" said Minato trying to calm the situation.

"Boom" said a voice behind everyone as Danzo combusted into flames screaming.

"Naruto you have just committed a crime against" anything else Minato was going to say left him as he watched a perfectly unharmed Danzo was revealed with an arm containing multiple Sharingan and the face of the Shodaime.

"So you found out did you what are you going to do now" demanded Danzo.

"Nothing" said Naruto but before Danzo could ask why his arm was removed by a certain extremist.

"For the empire" said Zabuza as he went for another slice only to hit air.

Danzo for his part was going to take out the armor but was intercepted by a myriad of puppets.

"Thousand puppet march" said Naruto as a large puff of smoke appeared around him and then standing before everyone was the entire collection of Naruto's puppets mostly cannon fodder puppets but they made up his muscle while his battle puppets were the skeleton that supported the muscle.

"Now Grand Puppet Art: Grand Gate Sealing" said Naruto as Danzo ran at him but before he could even make it a light started to shine from below him.

The council stared in awe of what was happening in front of them, a giant gate with eyes all over and dark hands reaching out latched onto to Danzo and they watched as his soul was pulled from his body but when it was removed the soul became a monster that was soon consumed.

Now laying down on the ground Danzo's body was lifeless as the gate began to disappear, Zabuza bent down and picked up Danzo's body and his mutated arm and ran back to the base with them both.

"As for your claiming of me, there is no record of my birth in clan records so who is to say I am an Uzumaki" said Naruto trying to get everything out of the way.

"You have Uzumaki blood, I was witness to it" said Minato

"Remember you said I would never be an Uzumaki, did you forget that Kushina-san. I refuse your claiming" said Naruto who was about to leave until a chakra chain blocked his way.

"That is a bad choice to make when all of my puppets are out" said Naruto only to have his world shatter around him he watched all of his puppets become destroyed the only ones salvageable were his organic ones.

Looking at his organic puppets he saw a seal and a swirl mark on them, Naruto turned to Minato with betrayal clear in his eyes as they went from golden to a cruel blue.

"Years of work, Years blood, Years of sweat, all those years of captivity, torture, and abuse. All that I have achieved in my life you just destroyed, so tell me Hokage-sama do you realize what you have done" asked Naruto as his eyes filled with a hate unmatched even by the likes of Uchiha Madara.

"I am sorry Naruto but it is for the best" said Minato as he stared at the ground not able to meet Naruto's stare.

"Come Naruto I have much to teach you" said Kushina

"Bite me bitch, take this blonde haired ass clown with you, as for the entire council I will only say this, if I am disturbed one more time during this month Konoha will burn" said Naruto as he began to walk away only to be wrapped in chakra chains.

"That is not where home is Naruto-kun" said Kushina stubbornly.

Naruto turned his head to stare at her out of the corner of his eyes and then to the shock of everyone around the chains shattered.

"I will never let another chain bind and keep me against my will" said Naruto who continued to walk around the field and gather his organic puppets that remained and any pieces he could salvage with the help of his shadow clones.

The whole time they could hear Naruto muttering sweet nothings to his puppets, they watched as he gently lifted each piece like a parent would a child. They listened as he muttered to himself trying to comfort himself but most likely the puppets as he kept repeating 'everything is going to be alright'.

If Minato was honest with himself he felt like trash, he finally understood just what exactly he had done. He hadn't destroyed just some measly puppets, he didn't destroy a boy's hard work, he killed and destroyed a boy's closest friends.

Naruto finally having everything gathered turned one more hateful look towards the Shinobi council and went off to begin rebuilding his years of work.

Naruto for his part would not be seen by the world for the rest of the month, sure many would once again go in search of the mythical workshop of Naruto but they would like many other times before turn up empty.


	7. Chapter 7

**Puppet Wielding Alchemist**

**I only own my stories**

Naruto awoke sleeping over a work table, his eyes filled with new life as he looked over his new collection of puppets. It was still to his dismay that he lost nearly all of his puppets, barely any of his organic puppets made it through turns out that if a Rasengan hits the right spot it can sever a chakra network.

Of his organic puppets he only has the genin with the plant release, Dosu, and Hanzo's grandson. The rest were incapable of wielding chakra because their network was too damaged, his wooden puppets weren't much better the only ones he had from them were his ten special puppets that he had to rebuild and a puppet he built specifically to sting all the Shinobi council. His puppet forces were severely lacking as of right now because of that incident, it wouldn't matter though as he had plans for after the chunin exams.

Naruto stood up and gathered all of his puppets and sealing them all into the empty storage tattoos on his arms, then with a sigh he left for the stadium.

Naruto smiled to the civilian populace as they waved to him, waving back he got a large amount of cheers in his support. Naruto smiled even bigger because of this and speed up and continued doing so until he reached the stadium.

Standing in line with the other competitors Naruto readied himself, ignoring the words that were being said by the proctor.

Seeing that they were finally beginning Naruto went up to the competitors booth and watched as Choji and Sasuki got into their respective stances and waited for the start to be called.

"HAJIME" yelled the Genma.

Sasuki began by flashing through handseals at amazing speeds, Choji meanwhile was getting ready to dodge so it was much to everyone's shock when the shot an abnormally large fireball into the sky.

Choji wanted to ask why but couldn't because right after Sasuki was on him, Choji may not have been the best at taijutsu in his class but he was better than Sasuki, expanding his arm to the size of a giants he swung at Sasuki knocking her back.

Sasuki started going through handsigns again this time she shot a flaming dragon missile into the sky.

"Why do you keep doing that" demanded Choji but his answer was a heavy down pour of rain.

Sasuki then charged at Choji with every intention of ending him right there but had to retreat due to the human boulder rolling right at her.

Sasuki smirked though when he rolled into a rather large puddle that had formed, doing a single handseal she shot lightning from her fingertip and struck the puddle Choji was rolling through and the effect was instantaneous. Choji dropped his jutsu and opened his mouth in a silent scream before falling unconscious.

"Choji is unable to continue victory goes to Sasuki Uchiha" said Genma

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kankuro Sabaku come down to the arena" said Genma waiting until both genin were down in the stadium.

"HAJIME" yelled Genma once again.

"You know you could just give up now after all what can a simple copycat do to the real deal, just face it your puppeteer skills abysmal" said Kankuro condescendingly.

"I guess you don't know who my father is do you" asked Naruto with a cruel smirk.

"Who cares who your dad was, he can't help you here" said Kankuro.

"My father is the reason for my skills in puppetry, ever heard of a man named Akasuna no Sasori. HE is my father you fool and I have mastered all of his teachings but let me show you just how far below me you are" said Naruto as he unsealed his newest puppet.

"Roar for me Kyuubi" said Naruto standing behind a large nine tailed fox puppet that had a human like upper body.

"What is that thing" asked Kankuro losing a bit of his nerve.

"The first of my new series of puppets, now feel the wrath of a demon" said Naruto as his Puppet surged forward with a swing of its tails it smashed the puppet to pieces, Naruto was no fool though he knew all about that puppet.

So activating an experimental seal he had been working on he watched as his puppet unhinged its jaws and chakra started to gather.

**Kage booth and clan section**

"No, he couldn't have recreated that" said Kushina as she watched with bated breath as chakra was being charged up.

"He cant be doing what I think he's doing" was the thought running through the heads of the the clan members.

Minato though he was the one who was the most terrified he had seen what this attack could do up close and personal and the mere thought of someone recreating it chilled him to the core.

"We have to stop him" thought Minato but it was too late the attack had been fired.

**In the Arena**

Naruto watched as his attack hit his target which was Kankuro knowing that he would block it using the pieces of crow, but what Kankuro didn't know was this attack easily decimates anything in its way.

The smoke from the attack cleared to show Kankuro on the brink of death from taking the attack.

Genma called the match in Naruto's favor and sent him back to the competitors booth.

The rest of the matches were a bit disappointing

Nejiko and Hinata, tied.

Mito lost to Shika after falling into a trap.

Gaia beat Kurotsuchi barely.

Now was the semifinals of the tournament and everything looked like it was going to be okay at least until a series of explosions ran across the village decimating several homes and killing thousands.

Gaia was struck in the back of the neck causing the temporary release of the Ichibi, but before it was fully released she was taken away.

The stadium began to get flooded by enemy Shinobi from Suna, Iwa, Kusa, and Sound, Naruto couldn't help the cruel smirk that appeared on his face.

Next thing anybody could see was the emergence of thirteen other puppets surrounding Naruto.

"Welcome to my puppet show folks, I promise you it is to die for" said Naruto before his puppets swirled around before they shot into the stands and took out a large portion of the enemy shinobi.

Naruto summoned Haku and Zabuza to the field to take out anyone with a bloodline or special ability and seal them before taking them to the workshop, they were both off.

Naruto watched as his puppets decimated the forces coming to get him.

"You know this is kind of boring and I haven't allowed my pets out to play in quite some time" said Naruto as he surged his chakra and watched as his chimera came to him and on the simple orders of kill they were off.

Naruto watched with a neutral face as they killed the shinobi but he grew bored watching this, at least until he heard the insane cackling of the Ichibi.

"Uzumaki go and take out the Suna nin guarding the jinchuriki" said Genma

"In the words of a wise man, Gargle me Salty" said Naruto as he began walking away after dispelling his chimera.

"Naruto" came Minato's voice.

"What do you want Hokage" asked Naruto with venom in his voice

"Can you use the seal you used on Danzo on the Ichibi" asked Minato as he was fighting Oonoki and A.

"I could but I am not going to" said Naruto as he dodged a strike from an enemy shinobi who had the poor experience of having his blood boiled in his body.

"Why not" demanded Minato.

"Gaia is my friend at least I think she is and next why should I, this invasion would have been over by now if you hadn't destroyed all of my puppets.

"Naruto if you go now and take out I will allow you to take any corpses you want" said Minato but if the look on Naruto's face was anything to go by that was the wrong thing to say.

"I will hold you to that" said Naruto as he sealed his puppets and slamming his hands into the ground he constructed a sub machine gun and went to town slaughtering all of the ninja that stood in his way.

He continued his slaughter until he made it to Gaia.

"GAIA" yelled Naruto getting the Ichibi's attention.

Naruto watched as the Ichibi started to prepare an attack but smirked as he lifted a single hand.

The onlookers were wondering what he was going to do until he simply snapped his fingers, for a single second people thought him foolish until a giant blast of fire was shot forward turning most of the beast into glass.

Naruto then with his bio alchemy channeled a large amount of power into his legs and hopped to the top of the glassy bijuu and placed a small amount of electricity into his hand before poking Gaia in the head.

It was almost instant the Ichibi crumbled until it was nothing and returned to sand.

Gaia looked around trying to find out what happened only to come face to face with Naruto.

She quickly started to try and back up begging for her life.

"I am not going to kill you, you don't deserve death for your actions. Your just like me you know, people all around that will care for you but you don't want to let them in. I think you would be better off having people that care for you, it will make you stronger, if sounds hypocritical for me to say this but that's when you are truly strong when you have people you want to protect but the decision is yours if you decide to follow the path I have laid before you then I will happily be one of those precious few if not I would still like to be your friend" said Naruto as he stared at her.

"What is your reason for strength if it is not to protect people" asked Gaia

"I don't know, I never really thought about why I should get stronger it was just out of necessity I suppose" said Naruto laying down next to Gaia

"So what do you say Gaia, friends" asked Naruto

"I would like that very much Uzumaki-san" said Gaia

Everything was going peacefully at least until a certain snake reared his head.

"How sweet the experiment and the jinchuriki are friends, but tell me Naruto can you stop me a second time" asked Orochimaru holding Sasuki by the neck as he lowered his fangs to bite her in the neck.

Naruto just acted without even realizing it, before he realized what he had done he had appeared in front of Orochimaru with his hand on his face.

"Let the god Ishval show your true form" said Naruto as his hand began to glow.

Orochimaru screamed in agony as his human appearance was shed to reveal a white snake, Orochimaru realizing his situation slithered away faster than anyone could react and was gone.

Naruto for his part was not all that affected by what had just happened but a certain toad sage that had just witnessed the event was now curious.

"Good job kid but how did you do that" asked Jaraiya coming out of the foliage.

"You were there this whole time why didn't you do something you idiot" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Actually he slipped under my guard while I was observing you and the Ichibi host" said Jaraiya with a sheepish chuckle.

"Whatever I have to go and collect on a deal" said Naruto transmuting a motorcycle and driving off to where he had last seen Minato.

Arriving at the stadium he saw the downed forms of the two Kage's facing Minato.

"Mission completed Hokage, now I want the bodies of your predecessors and any bloodline holders from the Nations that tried to invade us" said Naruto

"Actually Naruto I cant make good on that promise, I have given my word that all dead Shinobi will be returned to their respective village and buried there. This is so we can form an alliance with these nations so please understand" said Minato

"Don't ask anything of me again, I resign as a Shinobi of this village" said Naruto as he removed his headband and dropped it on the ground.

"Naruto where are you going you can't just leave like that, there are protocols you have to follow" said Minato now panicking.

"No there isn't my mission is completed, the chunin exams are over and Konoha was seen in a better light to potential clients I am done, that was our agreement" said Naruto as he continued walking away.

"Wait I am sure there is another way I can compensate for our agreement" said Minato in desperation.

"No there isn't, you still haven't compensated me for the loss of nearly all of my puppets, of the thousand I had only three remained then I had to rebuild the ten and then I created my newest puppet, that leaves me with fourteen puppets, how do you plan to compensate me for that if you cant even keep your end of an agreement as simple as this one" said Naruto who had stopped again to look Minato in the eye.

"Naruto just calm down and think about this clearly at least give me until the end of the week to figure out a compromise" asked Minato.

"Why are you worried about this one Shinobi" asked A who was now able to sit up

"There are reasons the top of the list being he is our jinchuriki, the next because he is somewhat my stepson, and finally he has the potential to be the most powerful Shinobi in history" said Minato with complete seriousness.

"I will give you two days, if you have not found a suitable compromise by then, I am leaving the village then so I can bolster my puppet collection, if I come back you had better not bother me" said Naruto as he continued walking away this time with meaning in his steps.

**Workshop**

Naruto had immediately began packing his things and sealing them into scrolls and he left the village leaving Haku and Zabuza to guard his workshop from anyone who would wish to steal his secrets.

"I will be going, I will restore my collection with something better than my previous, I will strike fear into the hearts of any who cross me and more importantly I will threaten my fathers place as the greatest puppeteer, so for now I guess its Goodbye" said Naruto heading out.

**Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I was just so done with the first series at this point, there is so much more room to be creative with shippuden but I will be writing out his adventure while he is gone replenishing his puppet collection, maybe Kiri would like to donate, anyways I made an instagram so you guys could tell me anime I should do Fanfics over and to give me challenges so follow me on Instagram at stoned_to_sleep, ja ne and I was thinking about continuing kitsune taisho but im not sure or maybe a new one piece and Naruto fic anyways follow me and tell me what you want **


End file.
